These Moments We Take for Granted
by mapplepie
Summary: Kakashi dies to Pain's attack and wakes up in another world. It's a world where Kakashi hadn't failed Obito's final wish and sacrificed himself for Rin's sake instead. It's a Konoha too similar, yet so different that Kakashi can't bear to impose. So he doesn't – not as 'Kakashi', at least. Dimension Travel.
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! I promised something as a gift for everyone, and according to the poll I put up, majority wanted me to write a new Naruto fic, so here we are! It's dimension travel, as I told you. I had fun writing it, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Kakashi wakes to claustrophobia, compressed under a heavy mass that pushes too hard and jagged on the whole of his body. Never has Kakashi been so grateful for his mask, as it does a decent job filtering dust and debris from the sliver of fresh air that slips through the fabric.

Still his lungs ache for breath.

His entire frame shudders in an inadvertent attempt to break free. Sluggish arms shove blindly outward until, at last, they greet the view of clear blue sky.

When he rises, he's like a corpse dug free from the ground, rubble crumbled around the sides of him, while dirt and grime coat his entire being.

Kakashi hacks for a few moments, to clear his dry mouth and regulate his breathing. Then he systematically categorises his injuries, referencing them with the last thing he remembers.

The injuries match up perfectly – or rather, he should say, _almost_ perfectly. It technically falls short because he should actually be dead.

At the cost of his own life, he'd given Akimichi Chouji a chance to relay his findings to those still opposing Pain. That final kamui he'd used had drained the last of his chakra reserves until he'd exhausted his own life force along with it – meaning he shouldn't be conscious _at all._

And yet, here he is.

Kakashi climbs out from his coffin of rubble, joints cracking with his movements. He stretches his sore limbs, mentally notes his weapons on hand, and then lets his eyes scan over the terrain.

He's in the middle of a rocky plain. It's … definitely not Konoha. It's not even the barren lands of Konoha razed to the ground, because the surrounding scents are all wrong. Konoha smells of trees and ash and the distant taste of salty seas as the breeze carries over the scent of the sulfuric shore. There's something metallic and dusty here instead, and the sea isn't close enough to contribute a trace.

Kakashi sighs, ruffles pebbles out of his hair, and fixes his headband. Then, after judging the levels of his reserves, bites into his thumb.

" _Kuchiyose no Jutsu."_

In a swirl of chakra, Pakkun appears. There are commands on the tip of Kakashi's tongue, but the moment he notes Pakkun's behaviour, his mouth snaps instantly shut.

Pakkun is on high alert. He's in a low stance, hackles raised and looking so ready to attack. His eyes are sharp, instead of the droopy, lackadaisical stare he shares with Kakashi on lazy days, gaze roving heavily over Kakashi's figure.

There's no recognition, or perhaps there is, but masked by animosity and offense.

Kakashi calms his breathing and forces aside his impulse to react.

Pakkun's lips curl back to show teeth. A low rumbled builds from the back of his throat. _Aggression_.

Cautiously, Kakashi lowers himself, hands slack by his sides. "Pakkun," he says tersely.

The pug's dark eyes snap to his own. Kakashi tries not to think about why Pakkun is reacting the way he is – except Kakashi's mind can't help but rebel against him in worry. Pakkun is pack – is family – and has been for longer than anyone else Kakashi has left. He's been with Kakashi since he'd lost Sakumo, lost Obito, Rin, and Minato. He's seen Kakashi at his best and at his worst, and stayed faithfully loyal all these years.

Slowly Kakashi holds out his hands to the glowering pug, palms upward, blood still pooling around his thumb.

Pakkun approaches cautiously, nose twitching. He cocks his head, gives Kakashi another intense stare, then trots a circle around the man.

He's tense still, but notably calmer.

"Do I pass the test?" Kakashi asks finally, voice deceptively cheerful, eye following the pug's every motion.

"I want a second opinion."

"Getting senile in your old age?" Kakashi presses gently, testing his limits. But his hands are obediently flipping through handseals once more. He carefully focuses on his ninken's unique signatures and lets his chakra _pull._ There's another puff of smoke, and seven more bodies appear before his form.

Like Pakkun, they immediately jump to attention, legs bent ready to lunge.

"Is this a thing now?" Kakashi asks offhandedly, though his eyes don't share his tone's humour.

The dogs stare – at him, at each other, at Pakkun.

Bisuke takes the plunge. "B-Boss?" he stammers out in disbelief.

"I would hope so," Kakashi replies, trying to understand their confusion.

There's a weight on his shoulder suddenly, and Pakkun is there. "Kakashi," he says meaningfully. Which, apparently, is cue for the rest to pounce on him. Kakashi braces for the fall, back digging into stone as his ninken cover his front. There are wet noses and damp paws and rank breaths assaulting his senses, and everything feels like home.

The dogs are speaking all over each other and sobbing something indiscernible. Kakashi presses a hand to his temple, and then digs out the buried pug through layers of fur. "Pakkun, report," he commands, and feels pleased when the rest fall silent as per usual procedure.

Pakkun is never one for affectionate gestures, preferring to express it in his discreet ways. Yet today, the pug leans deeply into his hand. There's silence for a second, before Pakkun looks at him once more, emotions roaring inside his dark eyes.

His answer is blunt, "You died."

" _Oh_ ," Kakashi thinks, and realises his ninken probably felt the snap of his contracted bond with them, because the dead have no chakra to keep their ties strong and lasting.

"You've been dead for fifteen years," Pakkun explains.

" _Okay_?" Kakashi thinks, and wonders how he time-traveled into the future because he certainly doesn't feel any older.

"You died too young. You were hardly fourteen," Pakkun laments.

Kakashi sputters out loud. " _What_? Fourteen?"

Fourteen is barely a year after Obito pushed him aside and died to save Kakashi's life. Fourteen is when Rin was kidnapped and Kakashi shoved his _chidori_ through her chest. Fourteen is when Kushina was pregnant, and she gave birth to a healthy young boy, only for her and Minato-sensei to die preventing the Kyuubi from running amok.

Fourteen is fifteen-so years earlier than his death by Pain's doing.

"Pakkun," Kakashi says firmly, nudging the dogs aside for him to sit up, "Tell me what happened. How did I die?"

Minato had summoned the pug with Kakashi's blood shortly after Kakashi's death. Mostly as courtesy to inform the summons of the teen's death – not that they need to be told to realise.

It turned out fourteen-year-old Kakashi had been going through Minato's notes in his spare time, and when he realised Rin had been turned into a jinchuuriki, realised she had been turned into a weapon unable to control the beast's release, Kakashi had performed the _Shiki Fūjin_ and ripped the Three-tail out of her – at the cost of his own life because he'd promised Obito to keep her safe no matter what.

But the Bijuu are creations composed of pure chakra and come in a set, and the Shinigami has no jurisdiction upsetting the balance of the world by taking one away. They can be sealed away or chained down, but only as long as they remain in the world together with their brothers, and not far away in death's plane where the Shinigami resides.

And so it was unceremoniously released back into the world shortly after.

"And Rin?" Kakashi asks softly, remembering his _own_ failure.

"Safe," Pakkun replies. "Escaped during the demon's rampage. But she wasn't able to recover your body," he explains, while he presses a paw down on Kakashi's flowing veins and beating heart, as if convincing himself of the man's existence.

"Good," Kakashi murmurs to himself. "That's fine," because he hadn't been able to do the same for her, her body gone when oblivion receded its hold on him.

That night is spent camping outdoors, keeping warm with doggy cuddles. Kakashi doesn't have the heart to dismiss his ninken, who clearly miss his presence, and he thinks they might be the only comfort he has in this strange new world – because this world is certainly not his own. He'd pondered over the dilemma with the dogs, but hadn't gotten anywhere – they make good listeners, but contributors, not so much. Their only response is to sniff him all over, and settle with a ' _Kakashi is Kakashi,_ ' and go back to sleep.

Kakashi wonders if the sentiment ' _Konoha is Konoha'_ works the same way.

But he doesn't head towards the village. Their Kakashi is dead, and he's just a ghost of someone who had been better than him, who hadn't failed their best friend and family in every way possible. He's no replacement for that competent Kakashi.

So, instead he wanders, like a pup-toting vagabond. He wanders and listens and compares this world to his own.

There's no talk of clan massacres within Konoha, only rumors of conflict between a certain clan and the village. There's not much mention of Orochimaru either, but Kakashi hears whispers about an Otogakure and an attack on Konoha a few years back.

The Akatsuki are also present, but they're a peaceful bunch who try to end conflict and war through means which don't involve capturing Tailed beasts. The Akatsuki are stationed mostly in Hidden Ame, and in the quick peek Kakashi takes at them when he travels through the country, he learns that they're made up mostly of members different from memory.

It's an unexpected but pleasant change because Kakashi doesn't want this world to suffer in Pain's hands like his had.

Meanwhile, in the twilight hours, Kakashi pushes himself to near exhaustion to test the limit of his kamui. He had an inkling early on that maybe activating this dimensional jutsu in his final hour had somehow pulled him over, so perhaps he can replicate the effect.

However, despite many tries, every attempt fails, and Kakashi has to wonder if there _is_ anything to go back to in the end? His last moments were to a demolished Konoha, a losing battle, and a never-ending death count that had already swallowed up half the entire village.

It's months later before he finally decides to abandon the idea of returning. Pakkun gives a discreet sigh of relief that Kakashi doesn't miss, because he'd seen then pug's beady eyes watching him silently, feigning sleep, whenever Kakashi attempted his experiments.

But Pakkun doesn't say a thing.

His ninken are really too considerate; Kakashi knows as well as they do that if he had succeeded, they would've had yet another Kakashi ripped too soon from their lives once more. Still, they understand him too well, older or not, to realise he'll never feel complacent if he gives up without even trying.

As gratitude, he buys them all treats that have their tails wagging for days.

His mundane life drifts onwards without much change after that.

Eventually, Kakashi strolls through the Land of Tea, mostly because there's nothing else to do. There, while sipping on some chamomile tea in a quaint little teahouse, dogs crowding his ankles, he finally decides enough is enough, and changes course towards Konoha the next day.

Kakashi – their Kakashi – is still officially dead, though. So Kakashi buys some temporary hair dye and colours his hair brown. He shuffles through his sealed scrolls for false identification. He has one on hand because he's always prepared, and all the better that it's one of his simpler disguises. It takes half a day to gather the appropriate material – contacts, makeup, and clothing.

The brown spikes are combed down, purple makeup obscures the scar down his left eye, and impervious black contacts block his sharingan. His look is complete when he discards his well-used mask, and standing before the full length mirror is Sukea, travelling photojournalist.

He smiles to himself, recalling those peaceful years before Konoha's invasion or endless enemy attempts at snatching Naruto and his fellow jinchuuriki, when his genin were still young and gullible and had time to concern themselves over nonsensical things like his possible features under his mask. It has been far too long since Sukea had made an appearance.

His ninken give him a final round of slobber and then obediently de-summon themselves. Pakkun is last to go, with a stern look hiding a burden of fear, because there's every chance this Kakashi will disappear abruptly as well in a heroic sacrifice, just like the other. Kakashi gives him a loving scratch behind his ears, but give no promises – he's long learned he never manages to keep any, despite his best efforts.

He follows well-memorised routes in his journey to Konoha, so familiar and worn to the heart that Kakashi can navigate them by instinct alone. The sight of his beloved village before him, whole once again, is healing indeed. When he's stopped by the Gatekeepers for identification, Kakashi's wandering eyes can't help but admire the village now that the smog of explosion and death no longer haunts its splendor.

He patiently waits as the chunin, Kotetsu, flips through his papers, while Izumo watches Kakashi attentively. Kakashi knows there's nothing wrong with the paperwork, because they'd been created for the purpose of undercover missions – good enough to pass the test for other Hidden Villages as well as their own.

Kotetsu nods, reaching under the table for another document. "Extended stay for vacation, you say?" he confirms, "and will you be applying for work, Sukea-san?"

"Just relaxing, Shinobi-san," he says, in the soft tones he uses for Sukea, but not the forced pitch. It's harmful to his throat for an extended period of time. He holds up his camera, worn but well-kept. "My hobby is my job, but I'm not looking for scoops this visit. Perhaps some nature scenes…"

The men nod agreeably, because their Konoha is definitely one to boast about for beautiful scenery. "All is in order, Sukea-san," Kotetsu says, handing him a pen. "Just sign this and you'll be on your way."

Kakashi bows and turns smoothly, letting the scents of oaky trees hit him down to the core. He's home again; there's no place he would rather be.

* * *

Kakashi finds a decently priced hotel in the tourist district soon after that. He lingers in his room to shuffle his nonexistent luggage to a favourable order, and to inspect the cleanliness of the bedspread, before he finally admits to himself that he's trying to delay the inevitable. It's not long after that, Kakashi decisively wraps his scarf back around his neck and sets out to face the world.

His feet bring him to the main road quickly enough. It's a long, wide strip of smooth pavement that leads straight to the Hokage Mountains. Kakashi lifts his head and admires the stone monuments – four, opposed to the fifth of Tsunade-sama, or the none when Pain bulldozed it completely to the ground.

Kakashi swallows, and pulls back up Sukea's carefree smile.

–Which then falters when a teen turns from around the corner, tall, blond, and _orange._ He's chatting obliviously to his fellow year-mate, the Inuzuka, Kiba. They're loud and rambunctious, and their gaze slides right past Kakashi. It's expected because they don't know Kakashi, and they know Sukea even less.

Naruto's eyes are the crash of blue waves, so free and unburdened to flow carelessly through the world. There's none of the desolation Kakashi remembers on the orphan of his world, who spent his childhood scorned about something he had no knowledge about. But they're still harden through hardships, because Naruto is a shinobi, and a child doesn't need to suffer to understand suffering, and the shinobi world is paved with war and death.

Naruto's voice is fading behind him.

Kakashi's fingers curl around his camera.

His stomach is rolling, and Kakashi decides food is in order, rather than acknowledge the fact that it's from anxiety instead. His feet take him to _Ichiraku_ , and it is his determination that takes him past the open stall and down a block further. In the end, he stumbles into a small family restaurant called _Touka_ , and orders all his favourites in an attempt to stir his appetite.

The eggplant miso soup arrives first, followed by the broiled salt saury and rice.

Kakashi takes his time eating, unhindered by his usual mask. Then, when he's finished his meal at last, decides to take a picture of the restaurant's exterior, because why not? He has plenty of film to spare.

"Planning to promote the restaurant?" someone speaks from behind him.

Kakashi stills as the voice echoes down his spine and roots him to the spot. There are certain people whose voices Kakashi never forgets. Obito's is long gone, replaced by the record of his breathy final words, so muted and wheezy that Kakashi can swap it with the rush of wind past his ears sometimes. Rin's is one of anguish as she repeats his name over and over again while his _chidori_ swirls in her chest. Minato's voice ranges through an entire spectrum, from his overprotective cries, to his strong Hokage speeches, and the voice which oozes his love for anyone who hears it.

This voice presently is still Minato – using that tone he does when he's tentatively intrigued.

Kakashi doesn't know why he's so surprised at Minato's presence when he already had an inkling that the man was still alive.

He turns his head slowly, smile pressed on his lips. His mind flips through a list of benign responses. "Just preserving the memory," he answers at last, and then finds himself staring.

Minato has aged. It's been fifteen years. Unlike the preserved memory Konoha has of their Yondaime, this man is in his mid-thirties, laugh lines beginning to crease around the eyes. But he looks lively as always, friendly and involved with his people. Kakashi lets his eyes flicker towards the man's signature white cloak, and then he purposefully shifts it into a startled expression.

"Oh!" he says, fumbling to bow awkwardly, "Hokage-sama! I wasn't aware- that is- ahaha-" He trails off and runs a hand through his hair gracelessly in embarrassment. "I apologise for my rudeness. It is a pleasure to meet you, Hokage-sama."

There's a small quirk on Minato's lips. The man holds out a placating hand. "Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage," he introduces himself. "I didn't mean to startle you…"

"Sukea," Kakashi offers, "I'm a photojournalist."

"Is that so?" Minato murmurs, remarkably interested. But then again, Kakashi never knew about his sensei's hobbies outside of sealing and the shinobi arts, and he had died too young to share them with him. "May I ask where you're from?"

Kakashi waves a hand carelessly. "Oh, here and there. I travel from east to west, looking for a scoop." He pauses deliberately and adds with a disarming grin, "but just vacationing this time. No scoop."

Minato's own grin is like a shining sun that leaves Kakashi a lungful of fresh air. "Just finding _Touka_ is a scoop itself," he shares. "They're known for their traditional meals."

"It was delicious," Kakashi agrees.

"Oh, what did you order? I should try it sometime," Minato carries on. "Your favourites?"

"Mmm," Kakashi agrees absentmindedly, "Eggplant miso and broiled saury."

As he speaks, he can't help but wonder why the Hokage himself is still talking to a nobody like him. It feels past the point of courtesy small talk, and surely Minato has work to do? Kakashi doesn't want to admit that he's losing confidence in his ability to act natural in front of his old sensei, who's so much warmer and relaxed than those last few months after losing Obito, losing Rin, and losing Kakashi to the darkness in his soul.

"Sounds good," the Hokage admits, ignorant of Kakashi's inner turmoil

Minato's Anbu guards are peeking at him, judging his danger to their Lord Fourth's life. Kakashi can feel their chakra slithering over his figure, prodding and testing for _henge_ or illusions. But Kakashi's disguise is completely natural, save for hair dye and contacts. They won't realise a thing.

"It certainly was."

Kakashi watches Minato dither before him. It's like the man doesn't know whether to continue the pleasantries for politeness sake or move on because he clearly has work to do. Finally, he turns to Kakashi, and reluctantly says, "I probably shouldn't take up your time. I don't know much about photography but I hear there's a frame of time for the best shots."

Perhaps, but Golden Hour has long past, and to be absolutely honest, Kakashi doesn't care a thing about it. "I'm just taking them for my own viewing pleasure," he reassures the man, least Minato feels any guilt over the issue.

Minato smiles and says pleasantly, "Well, I would definitely love to see how Konoha is captured through your eyes."

Kakashi – Sukea, rather – is no professional, and only a man Minato just met, and yet the blond is capable of making him feel so proud of his line of work. The man can end wars through his friendly words alone, Kakashi is certain.

"I'd be honoured."

"No need for such formality," Minato replies sunnily, "We're just two men sharing a common hobby."

"Of course," Kakashi nods, and again tries not to think about how little of his sensei's interest he'd known before. The barriers he'd hide his heart behind truly made him miss out on a lot. He'd never known Minato (or Obito, or Rin) as well as they knew him because he'd never let himself try until it was too late.

The realisation gnaws on his stomach, and Kakashi wants nothing more but to race off to the memorial stone like habit and whisper apologies to unseen ghosts who can't give him false lies of forgiveness.

His feet shuffle.

The observant shinobi that he is, Minato notices immediately. Instead of Kakashi's anxiety, he merely assumes it's from impatience due to keeping Kakashi from his photos.

"Well then, as pleasant as it is to talk to you, unfortunately I have work to take care of and shouldn't dawdle. I suppose I'll see you around, Sukea-san?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I'll see you around," Kakashi responds obediently.

And then Minato is leaving, ripping something tightly guarded in Kakashi's heart along with him. It's an illogical feeling because Kakashi has been hoping Minato leave since the moment he'd arrived, but now that he is, Kakashi can't bear it.

The camera lifts without his consent. His fingers twitch, wanting to capture the moment and immortalise the golden being in a form much more fitting as Hokage than the young twenty-year-old who'd held the hat too short of a term before his untimely demise. He wants to hold onto this memory and never let go.

But anything pointed at their Hokage make the Anbu worried enough.

Kakashi sighs and makes to lower the camera. Minato turns at just the right moment.

"Oh, candid photo?" he asks pleasantly, without distaste at Kakashi's near creeper action, and it's no wonder people love this man.

Kakashi shakes his head. "Not without your consent, Hokage-sama," he says. "And I think I'll probably stick with nature."

Maybe Minato hears the disappointment in his tone. The man taps his chin thoughtfully, and then decides to take the long way back to the Tower, not that he tells Kakashi, but then again, not that Kakashi needs to be told. "Konoha is brimming with nature. Ah, I know! I have an idea." He leads them down the trail that branch into training grounds. He glances regularly at Kakashi from the corner of his eyes as he keeps up with small talk.

Kakashi responds with casual answers and burns the image of Minato into his mind because this is probably the only time he'll get. Being Hokage is a busy position, and it's already surprising Minato has as much time as he does to spend on Kakashi presently.

When Minato finally leads Kakashi onto a training field near the center of the grounds, twin voices call out in delight.

"Sensei!"

"Minato-sensei!"

Then they notice his company and correct to "Minato-sama."

Kakashi freezes. He blinks to refresh his vision, but the sight before him stays the same. Suddenly he's held down by sins he never could forgive himself for, weight crushing him like the whole of the memorial stone – or the boulder that took Obito's life. Except, Kakashi's certain he's awake and his eyes are functioning properly, so why is Obito _there_ with Rin?

He's certain his breathing is manual by this point, diaphragm forced by his continuous command to contract and expand. Kakashi works up a blithe smile the same way.

Minato is watching him carefully, with a face that seems to hide disappointment, because like the doting teacher he is, he probably expects Kakashi to recognise his students and their stellar achievements. Kakashi isn't even from this world, and his knowledge is only from what he picked up; he doesn't know the battles they've fought, or the fame they've attained, or _why Obito is even alive._

Kakashi bows. "Hello, I am Sukea," he greets them, throwing all regret and ache and guilt to the far corners of his mind, as usual, in a vicious cycle of repressing and postponed mourning.

His smile is earnest, but his eyes are hollow.

Rin follows suit in a bow of her own. "Nohara Rin," she replies.

Obito's response is a little less practiced, and more of a stretch forward than anything polite. It's just so much like him, and so much like the man Kakashi imagined the unruly teen to grow up to be, that his throat clogs.

"Uchiha Obito."

Kakashi nods wordlessly and looks over at Minato.

The man startles from his thoughts. "Oh, yes. Rin, Obito, do you two mind showing Sukea-san around? He's a photographer. Konoha's forests certainly have the best view, but it can be a little dangerous on his own."

"Of course," Rin says agreeably.

"Why?" Obito pouts and stares at the woman so sulkingly that Kakashi has a feeling he's just ruined his plans for a date.

Kakashi thinks of his four years on Team Minato, and then Obito's Academy school years, the Uchiha constantly red cheeked and shy around Rin, never able to tell her how he felt. "I'll be fine on my own," Kakashi decides.

Minato looks away and scrubs the back of his neck, while Rin blatantly elbows Obito in the ribs.

"Ow. I mean, yes," the man corrects and holds his face straight, as though he hadn't just been chastised.

Minato beams.

Kakashi suppresses a grin or a grimace or a longing ache at the play in front of him - he doesn't really know what the emotion is, to be honest, and isn't ready to dwell on it. He merely dips his head into another bow, and give a grateful but detached, "Thank you, then."

Minato finally leaves after that, but now Kakashi is stuck with the other two people in his life who stir the same emotions in his broken soul as the blond. He can't tell if his luck is good or just that bad.

Obito is tall, Kakashi thinks distantly, when the man takes steps towards him, because the Obito in his mind is forever the teen of thirteen years, stagnated in the appearance he was lost to the world. In actual fact, ' _short'_ is probably more appropriate, since the man is near equal in height and teen Obito had always been a few inches taller than Kakashi in the past.

His left eye is closed; _hollow_ , Kakashi knows without seeing, because Obito's left sharingan is safely in his own skull, where it'd saved the lives of himself and his comrades multiple times. Around the right side of his face, the skin is marred with deep creasing scars. Kakashi thinks of the weight of boulders on trapped limbs, and is thankful Obito's movements are so natural, without the stiff pull of artificial appendages.

Kakashi stares a little too long.

"What are you looking at?" Obito growls, conscious of his own disfigurement. "Never seen battle wounds before?"

"Just curious about the stories behind them," Kakashi lies barefacedly, because fairy tales involving caves and falling rocks make him nauseous. But there definitely had to have been a divergence somewhere in this world's timeline before this Kakashi swapped himself for Rin's sacrifice, because _somehow_ Obito is still alive.

It turns out there wasn't.

"From the war. There was a rockslide. Pushed a friend out of the way and saved-" Obito begins, faltering off before he finishes.

Rin picks up with, "and saved our teammate's life."

Obito's voice rips through the clearing, loud and ravaged as if trying to overpower the woman's praise. "Saved?" he laughs bitterly, sounding so anguished that Kakashi can't help but notice Obito sounds just like him. It's wrong because Obito should be the opposite of Kakashi – happy, bright, and forever optimistic. "Not the time that counted. If I came back earlier – just a _second_ earlier, I could've stopped him from making that stupid decision and figured out another method together, and Kakashi wouldn't be-" he choked. "H-he never even got to see I was still alive..."

Kakashi swallows the lump in his throat, holding himself stock-still. If he hopes hard enough, perhaps his presence will be forgotten entirely, and they won't inadvertently turn towards him, faces still carved with anguish and make Kakashi see how he still manages to make them suffer even when he's absent from their lives. He'd made them suffer as a teen by being a blunt and insulting teammate, he'd made them suffer as Jounin by letting Obito take his place in death, and he's still making them suffer even in death; Kakashi is a horrible teammate through and through.

Still, Rin and Obito are shinobi, distressed or not. They quickly catch themselves, and it's a well-practiced action to repress, repress, repress. It's a relief but also wretched to see them act so much like him.

"Anyways," Obito harrumphs, moving on, though the shakiness in his voice is still detectable. "Stop staring. Just because you have a prettier face doesn't give you the right," he retorts harshly. It's more of a compliment than an insult, but Kakashi doesn't think Obito realises.

Trust Obito to lighten the mood, unintentionally or not.

The anchor in his stomach dislodges an inch.

Kakashi presses his lips shut from emitting any sound. Rin seems rather content to let her shoulders shake silently as she walks away from them. It takes a second to register their responses, before Obito presses a hand over his face, horrified, mind finally catching up to his own words.

"Shut up," Obito demands, finger pointed rudely at Kakashi.

He holds up his hands in surrender. "I said nothing."

"I can _hear_ you think it."

"Oh?" Kakashi resolves to think about it even harder.

.

They lead him to the forest after that, Obito taking large strides as if trying to outpace his embarrassment before it can catch up with him. There's a patch of greenery adjacent to some of the larger clans that serve as middle grounds, publically owned by Konoha. It's not as dangerous as Minato's words seem to suggest, unless Kakashi counts the possibility of being viewed as a loitering figure too near these prominent clan lands. So, Kakashi diligently follows after Obito and Rin, lest he brings attention to himself.

Not that being by the two's side isn't eye-catching, because these are the Hokage's students, and surely Kakashi is a distinguished figure to merit being personally guarded by two of the Hokage's most trusted, or so they would think.

Kakashi curses Minato's kind-heartedness sometimes. But that's how the man is, so full of love for everyone around him, and always eager to see the best in everyone and eager to help. He wouldn't trade his sensei for anyone else.

In the forest, Obito and Rin keep to a casual pace, slow enough for civilians to meander along comfortably. The plants are overgrown, sculpted by wind and sunlight and lack of human interference. The trees grow tall and sturdy, vines curling their torsos like delicate streams of magic.

Kakashi kneels by the curling roots. His camera is in hand as he leans towards a spark of white wildflowers that peek through fuzzy moss; he holds such a passionate focus that the two shinobi leave him be. Never noticing how his eyes stray far from the ground to linger on their mingling forms instead.

The daylight, filtered through the branches, illuminates Rin as she orbits lightly around Obito, her steadfast sun. Obito is relaxed as his gaze follows after her, looking so comfortable in his skin, being, and identity. He's nothing like the teen with loud gestures to hide hunched shoulders in a world where he doesn't feel like he fits in.

Kakashi's hand lifts in an unconscious motion to preserve the sweet scene he never thought he would ever have the chance to see. The shutter clicks and the two trained ninjas snap towards him.

Kakashi pulls a sheepish grin. "You look good together," he offers truthfully. They always had and always will.

Obito and Rin flush but deny nothing, and it warms Kakashi to know they've allowed themselves to love, nothing like the withdrawn, shattered man that Kakashi himself had become after their consecutive deaths.

"Sorry, we promised sensei – er, Hokage-sama – to show you the sights, didn't we?" Rin says hastily, and breaks away from Obito to hurry towards Konoha's impressive trees. "Konoha has some native flowers you won't find elsewhere," she continues, busying herself with the tour. "You see here, this flower can only be found in Fire Country. The humidity, especially because of our proximity to the shoreline, makes it ideal to grow."

"They're a unique colour," Kakashi says absentmindedly, feigning interest.

"Yes. There's actually a mutation in the gene, you see. They used to-"

Kakashi follows dutifully, eyes straying to the familiar sights, letting her calming tones flow across his heart.

"- _Ah_ , quick!" her voice suddenly jumps.

Kakashi turns with a quick twist, head revolving, posture low and balanced. His gaze sweeps across the area to confirm her safety, before finally focusing on her, sharp eyes relaxing back to usual lazy half-lids.

"Hmm?" he asks and allows his shoulders to drop.

Rin cocks her head at him. There's a barrage of blinks, like she's trying to clue him out. But in the end she turns her back to him and points across the clearing. "Over there. Quick, before it flies away."

In the distance there's a hawk standing on a low level branch, beak gracefully pruning the feathers under its wing. It's a shot of a lifetime if Kakashi catches it in the right frame.

He thanks Rin with a cheerful, "Good eye!" and slowly slinks his way over.

He can feel Rin's eyes burning into him as she watches a professional photographer at work. The career path is so different from that of a shinobi that it's almost unthinkable. In a Hidden Village, those who strive towards a career in the ninja arts hardly ever pay attention to the other professions available, stuck in the mindset of two limiting choices: shinobi or civilian.

Kakashi does his best to live up to expectations. He puts on a concentrated face as he aims and adjusts the lens. He'd done his research for his Sukea identity to have a flavour of authenticity, but the truth of the matter is that his motions are all pretend.

Thankfully Rin and Obito don't know enough to realise.

Rin is still staring when Kakashi returns to the two. There's an itch in Kakashi's chest at this relentless focus, so he deflects her with a cheeky, "Like what you see?"

Obito bristles at the blatantly flirtatious words.

Rin's reaction is unexpected of the shy girl Kakashi once knew. She laughs out loud, like tinkling bells, and it twitches a genuine smile from Kakashi. He adores the sight of her happy because it veils that horrid nightmare of her yelling his name in increasingly bitter snarls, blood dripping down her cherry lips.

"Well, you certainly have a pretty face," Rin says agreeably, and gives a playful wink.

Obito gapes, then frowns, then glowers at them both. Kakashi chortles at the indignant face.

"Rin! I didn't mean it like that," the Uchiha laments, and dramatically buries his face firmly into his palms. "It's pretti _er_ , not pretty," he tries, in a hasty attempt to defend himself. It's not really all that effective. He turns a teary face to the woman, and the whine pulled from his lips is like a well-worn blanket, warm and fuzzy. " _Rin."_

"No need to feel jealous," Kakashi tells him.

"Jealous?! Who's the one here with the girlfriend?"

"Who's the one who's just been praised?"

"Boys, you're both very pretty, okay?" Rin reassures them on autopilot, and then freezes for a moment at the ridiculousness.

Obito sees her unnatural motion and scrambles to placate her. "You're still prettiest to me, Rin," Obito declares, completely serious.

She giggles.

Kakashi knows Obito is not lying the slightest, and feels sick because the dam of regrets in his heart is filling up too quickly once more. With his own two blood-tainted hands, he'd ripped apart this star-crossed couple too soon from his world.

.

Like proper escorts, Obito and Rin graciously take him all the way back to his hotel. Kakashi gives them a muted smile and tries not to race from their sights, because fleeing is for cowards – especially when he's fleeing from the heart-wrenching sight of their _ignorant bliss._

They've only been walking down the main road for half a minute before an older woman barrels towards them, a large canine at her heels. Her eyes gleam with anger, but any attempt to shuffle aside to let her rage past them is lost when she hones in on Kakashi.

"You with the camera," she snarls, taking several terrifying steps towards Kakashi. He recognises her wild mane of brown hair, those fierce judging eyes, and crimson clan marks on her cheeks. Inuzuka Tsume is not a force to be reckoned with – especially with her ability to make shinobi shrink into themselves with her voice alone; a skill that only blossomed with a rambunctious child like Kiba as her son. Kuromaru presents an intimidating image himself, with his lips pulled back in a snarl, his teeth are clearly visible. "Stop right there, you pervert!"

Kakashi is a self-proclaimed pervert. Publicly proclaimed too, considering his tactless decision to openly read porn. Sukea, on the other hand, is mild-mannered, soft-spoken, and owns no _Icha Icha._

Kakashi hold his hands up innocently, camera dangling around his neck. "I'm sure this is a misunderstanding," he says quickly, but Tsume's fists close around his green coat.

She drags him by his collar, so intimidatingly close to his face that Kakashi tries not to breathe.

"I'm sure it is," she scoffs and glares straight on. Kakashi shifts his line of sight downwards, lest she notices the edges of his contacts, but the motion only makes him look contrite. "You thought you got away with it, huh? Don't underestimate me."

Kuromaru's nose is jabbed into the spine of his back to hold him in place, a low growl in the dog's throat.

"I can explain?" Kakashi tries, though what there is to explain, he doesn't really know.

Rin, the amazing woman, saves him. "Wait, wait. Tsume-san, what is going on?"

The woman's nose twitches and she throws Kakashi to the ground where he doesn't bother to get up.

"What's going on is that this peeper's been hanging around the bathhouses with his camera," she accuses, slitted eyes looking down on him as Kakashi stares wide-eyed back. "I'll break that camera of yours."

"But," Kakashi murmurs weakly, hugging the aforementioned item, "I've only been in Konoha since this morning. I've got papers!"

"And Sukea-san's been with us the whole day," Rin adds tentatively.

Obito just laughs, chortles echoing down the street. "Did you just track the wrong person? I never thought I'd see the day. Best trackers, huh?" he says, cheekily childish. There's something about Obito that makes mothers and grandparents unable to hate him, despite his behaviour. Kakashi thinks it's karma from the years of good deeds Obito did for the elderly during his teenage years.

Tsume snarls fondly at him, "Shut up, brat."

"So," Kakashi drawls uncertain, "can I get up now?"

Kuromaru is on guard beside him, paw pressed warningly over his thigh, watching his every movement.

Tsume holds out her hand. "Camera," she demands, before Kakashi can consider any silly idea like the fact that she was planning to courteously help him up.

"It's my life," Kakashi moans dramatically. "I need to make a living. Please don't break it."

The woman is unimpressed. "I'll break _you_ if you don't hand it over," she threatens, and Kakashi promptly does so, eyes pulled impossibly wide and frightened.

"Come on, we said he was with us the whole time," Obito complains. "We can vouch for him. You just don't want to admit you were wrong."

Tsume glowers at the Uchiha before resuming her actions and flips through Kakashi's recent pictures. There's one of _Touka_ , too many on greenery and wildlife, and the prized moment between his former teammates, talking softly, heads close together, looking too pure for this cruel bitter world of war and hatred. Nothing incriminating, thankfully.

Tsume harrumphs and flings the camera back. From the back of his throat, Kakashi whines at the mistreatment.

"Fine," the woman says at last. "I apologise, you're free to go." She spins on her heels before thinking better of it and whirls back, finger pointed at his chest. "You better not think about peeping though, because you can bet I'll find out."

With a mock salute Kakashi agrees without a pause. "Yes ma'am!"

"I'm so sorry about that, Sukea-san," Rin tells him when the Inuzuka is well out of hearing range. "It's nothing against you. The bathhouse's just usually quite on guard about perverts…"

She trails off and Kakashi thinks about Jiraiya-sama and his research. Only to then realise the Toad Sage is possibly still alive and well. The recent news of Jiraiya's death in his world is nothing more than a nightmare in this one. The anguished faces of Naruto and Tsunade-sama are memories of a past that will not occur for a long time to come.

"Does that mean I look like a pervert?" Kakashi asks pitifully.

"It must be that pretty face of yours," Obito jeers.

"Tsume-san probably just saw the camera and assumed nothing good about it. We don't get a lot of photographers around here," Rin explains.

Kakashi mournfully stares at the device and shakes it weakly. "No wonder Hokage-sama gave me escorts."

"I'm so sorry Konoha is brimming with perverts," Rin says into her hands, sounding so ashamed it startles a chuckle from Kakashi. He's fully aware just how many perverts reside in their beautiful village; Naruto's famed _Orioke no Jutsu_ does a fine job of rooting them all out.

"Closet perverts, you mean."

Rin closes her eyes in pain. "At least closet perverts don't peep with the gallant righteousness of Jiraiya-sama."

Kakashi doesn't even need to pretend he doesn't know who that is, because everyone knows of Konoha's Legendary Three.

* * *

Perhaps after yesterday's act of discrimination against Sukea and his camera, the moment he leaves his hotel the next morning, Rin and Obito are suddenly there to greet him a good morning, and to continue their service.

When they turn towards him, smiles on their lips, arms open and welcoming to include him by their sides, Kakashi is transported to his teenage years at the training grounds. He can see their teenage selves beckoning him towards them, ready to start training, as Minato-sensei stands tenderly behind their backs. He remembers their soft faces, and that open slot for him to step into to complete their four-men cell – and then he remembers the sullen teen who had scorn that all.

Kakashi stills by the doorway, trying to wash away memories of the past. Then with a will summoned from false strength, he swallows with a dry throat and smiles airily at them.

He approaches amicably, a receptive gesture his teen self had always failed to do (but it's fifteen years too late now, and it doesn't make up for a thing).

"Good morning, you two. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asks light-heartedly. "Can't get enough of me?" he teases because taunts distract and provoke, and he can always count on Obito to follow up on them.

Obito does, true to form. Fifteen years have changed nothing. "Quit flattering yourself. You're lucky Rin cares enough that she doesn't want you mistaken for a pervert again."

"Are you sure you're not keeping an eye on me in case I really am?"

Obito narrows his eyes. "Are you confessing to being one?"

"Ahh, of course not," Kakashi says, and shoots them an innocent grin.

Rin is starting to look doubtful and startled all at once, like she can't believe this easy-going man has tendencies to view naughty novels and giggle at naked curves. Kakashi gives her a wink and strolls merrily onwards. He definitely doesn't acknowledge Obito giving him a wary once-over, obviously contemplating how to shield his girlfriend from this eccentric photographer.

Kakashi knows his Sukea persona is slowly edging its way back to his original personality. It's not so much from lack of ability, than a small allowance of indulgence for himself, because he doesn't want to be such a foreign being in front of these two. He sees their interactions, and aches to fall into place side-by-side with them, where he belongs.

But even if he does become _Kakashi_ once more, it's not likely they'll realise, either. He's fifteen years older than the Kakashi they knew, and his own life experiences (and countless losses) have distorted all the old behaviours Team Minato was used to.

The truth of the matter is that Kakashi will still be a stranger, even if he tries not to be.

"Is there anywhere in particular you would like to see today?" Rin asks as they wander down the winding village roads, seemingly without a destination in mind.

"Well, I had my full of nature scenes yesterday. I was thinking about documenting the buildings…"

Obito is staring at his face, unnervingly focused. He's most likely trying to assess the genuineness of Kakashi's suggestion, because what sort of person chooses to looks at buildings all day? It's not until Rin elbows him for being rude, that he remarks, "That's boring."

Kakashi partially agrees, but he also remembers the devastation that befell Konoha, the complete and utter loss of all following Pain's opening attacks. With a village this large and powerful, it's unbelievable it could so easily be ruin in its totality.

"The newer buildings, maybe," Kakashi only says aloud, rather than admit how he never learned to appreciate his blessings until too late. He carries on blithely, "However the architecture of compounds belonging to older clans tend to have structures unique to the particular period they were built. For example if you look at the roofing…"

He jumps onto a tangent about things he knows little about – he knows some details from researching for various undercover missions, but his knowledge for shinobi arts and human anatomy are far superior. Still, Obito knows even less, so it works out regardless.

He gives dull explanations of the use of certain materials, the curvature of the _irimoya,_ and iconic designs throughout the ages.

"Huh, now that you mention it, I think there's something like that in the Uchiha compound," Obito finally says, to show he's been listening, even though in truth he'd lost interest three words in.

Kakashi doesn't call him out on it, mostly because that had been his intention. "Exactly."

He pauses. There is a question simmering in Kakashi's mind since the first moment he swept his eyes over Obito – after the sting behind his eyes and the ache in his gut had subsided. It is a minor worry for those who don't know about the strictness of the Uchiha, but Kakashi grew up in Konoha, and he knows the Uchiha traditions well. Now that the topic of the Uchiha clan has been brought up, it gives Kakashi an opportunity to ask without it seeming out-of-the-blue. So Kakashi adopts a contemplative expression, then asks curiously, "… Say, you _are_ an Uchiha, right?"

"What are you trying to say?" Obito bristles. It's an expectant response because Kakashi still remembers Obito's darkest hours as a teen, feeling unable to live up to the Uchiha name; he was the oldest Uchiha to awaken his sharingan, and Kakashi knew at one point he'd feared he never would.

Kakashi plasters on a harmless expression. "Nothing, nothing! I just noticed that all the Uchiha I've seen in the village so far bear the clan symbol somewhere on their clothes, and I don't see one on you…"

"Oh. That." The stiffness in Obito's posture loosens. "It's… something like a statement," he admits after carefully observing Kakashi's reaction. He gives a shrug. "You probably don't realise, but there're actually a lot of Uchiha who don't wear it."

This never happened in Kakashi's world. "A statement? For what?"

Obito walks wordlessly by his side for a couple seconds more. He purses his lips as if contemplating how much to reveal, but in the end the man shrugs and waves his hand meaninglessly. "Eh, it's public knowledge," he says at last. "Basically there was a bit of disagreement within the clan. Our different generations didn't agree on things."

It's fortunate that there's already a bushin in the library, because surprisingly, Obito is tactfully vague.

"Obito led a rebellion with his younger cousins. It was very valiant," Rin adds, noticing Kakashi's stoic response. Her follow up is just as nebulous, and Kakashi has a feeling it's deliberate as well. These two have grown a lot from their naïve teenage selves. It's disappointing to realise he had missed this growth with their deaths; it stings just as much as the thoughts of missing his own students' growth, when they scattered to apprentice under other teachers.

Obito gapes at Rin's words and hastily reassures Kakashi. "I didn't _start_ the rebellion! I just supported it. Besides, sensei knew about it."

"Are you sure that's the stance you want to take? I hear girls like bad boys," Kakashi jokes to play up his indifference. Truthfully, he wants to interrogate everything about this divergence from his own timeline. He counts an appropriate minute for Obito to sputter and Rin to chuckle, and then finally permits himself to casually ask, "What was the disagreement about, by the way?"

"Uhh… traditions." The explanation means nothing, but surprisingly it also means _everything_ for those who understand the Uchiha clan.

The Uchiha have a prudish approach when it comes to interacting with those outside the clan, taking pride in the fact that the Uchiha helped establish Konoha. They believe themselves superior. With their powerful doujutsu, this isn't far from the truth, except for the fact that jealousy and fear build quickly from a disproportionate distribution of talent, and the Uchiha don't have the self-moderation to temper their arrogance. Never mind that the awe and reverence they receive already puts them at an untouchable distance from the rest of the village; the chasm between them and Konoha only grows wider with every passing decade.

In his own world, everyone had felt the swelling discord between Konoha and the Uchiha clan since the release of the Kyuubi. The relationship was already strained, and knowing that the sharingan had the ability to control the Bijuu, the fallout was inevitable. There'd been whispering within the Anbu division that the growing distrust was only an excuse for the Uchiha to act out on a long-planned coup d'état. And there were whispers that the Uchiha massacre had been a cover-up for that impending scheme. But the Third had banned all talk of it, and even the Council elders had labeled the topic untouchable.

Following that logic, the Uchiha massacre was most likely avoided in this world precisely because of Obito's rebellion – because of course sociable, outspoken, optimistic Obito would disagree with the posh ideals of the Uchiha clan (and Minato-sensei would do whatever he could to assist) –, which only helped the Uchiha clan develop stronger bonds within the village they lived.

Then, is it a leap of logic to wonder if Itachi had exterminated his family for Konoha's sake? Without Obito's reckless drive and Minato's support, a coup d'état could've very well been imminent, and who in the Uchiha clan loved Konoha enough to go against this act of civil war?

Kakashi thinks of the young man Itachi had been, the gentle, peace-loving kohai who served under Kakashi's own Anbu squad, and his sudden reassignment into Danzou's Root just days before the massacre took place.

Suddenly Kakashi can't bear to be near the Uchiha Compound anymore.

He lets his steady steps slow, forcing Obito and Rin to glance his way. With a look of sudden epiphany, Kakashi snaps his fingers and points towards the Hokage Mountain where the stony heads of the past Hokage all line side-by-side.

"I almost forgot, I'd planned on checking that out when I noticed it at the village gates. It must have taken ages to carve out such realistic caricatures."

The words are sudden, but it brings a smile of understanding to Rin's face at Kakashi's interest, because the Mountain is Konoha's pride and joy. "Do you want to do that instead?" she asks compliantly.

"Why not?" Kakashi agrees.

Obito's quiet retort is honestly not all that discreet. "Thank goodness," he murmurs, "I thought we would be stuck staring at old houses all day."

He makes it too easy to tease.

"We'll be staring at rocks all day instead!" Kakashi says cheerfully.

Obito's eye twitches and it's glorious to witness.

.

Those who've lived in Konoha all their lives know that the series of stairs leading up to the Hokage Mountain is the most tedious walk ever. It is not the only way up to those rocky figureheads, however. There is actually a trail that curves from above the Mountain, through a dense thicket of trees, that leads to the same location. It's a more arduous journey for those not used to traversing through nature, but the route is definitely more riveting for the eyes.

It's no debate that with a photographer in tow, Obito and Rin chooses the scenic course.

Kakashi purposely steps on all the branches he can find to hear the satisfying _crack_ under his feet. Obito winces each and every time, because as a shinobi he's used to instinctively avoiding disturbing the sounds of nature as he makes his way through forests, and honestly expects the same from his companions. Rin is doing a fine job though, good on her.

Kakashi just hums obliviously, and carries on, despite Obito's piercing, accusatory glare.

Other than that, the journey is pleasant.

Then suddenly, Obito and Rin's breaths pull to a sharp inhale to replenish their lungs in preparation of danger. They slip into taut stances in anticipation of an incoming threat. The only reason why Kakashi doesn't do the same is because he studiously holds himself back from reacting.

From their peripheral senses something squirms their way. It's elegant and plentiful, and blends so well with nature, except Kakashi fell into this world amidst an aggressive war and his senses are still high-strung and ready for the unexpected.

Obito is baring his teeth in frustration, like he knows what is going on.

From the bark of the tree, a pale white hand emerges, so gracefully and soundlessly that Kakashi is reminded of Tenzou and his Mokuton abilities. It's infinitely worse, if their talents fall in the same realms, because Konoha is surrounded by forests and the intruder will certainly have the advantage.

Before their eyes, a white figure seems to bud off the tree, until it's capable of standing on its own. It's human-shaped, but entirely white, with golden eyes and mossy green hair.

"Found you."

Obito's eye narrows a fraction. "What do you want? How many times do I have to tell you I'm not coming back," he says. Obito speaks casually, but Kakashi can see Rin inching into formation her teammate distracts the white being.

"You don't have to come back, you just have to do the right thing." It grins at Obito like a familiar friend, but Obito is clearly having none of it.

"I told you, Madara's plans are delusional and I want no part in it. Go away!" he demands. "Stop bothering me."

"We can't have that. You don't understand." The voice echoes through the forest. A few identical beings surface from the ground, looking much like clones.

It's not that they look slow, but there's a dimness to their glossy golden eyes that makes Kakashi doubt their ability to think individually and act with thought-out decisions; so it's startling when they shrewdly take advantage of their numbers to shoot out abruptly and try to separate the three of them.

Kakashi hops quickly backwards.

He expects Obito to falter – to hesitate just a second too long between assisting the love of his life, or 'civilian' Sukea. Except, there's no consideration at all as Obito races in front of Kakashi to defend. There's a trust between Obito and Rin that hadn't been there before; Obito has a deep and strong confidence in Rin's ability to take care of herself, built up through their years of teamwork and co-dependence.

A kunai digs into white flesh as Obito slashes through the clone-like intruder. It wobbles, stumbling backwards, but then gets up again and lumbers forward without a pause. There's no blood. In fact, Kakashi notices how the white skin seem to easily knit itself back together before his very eyes, slow but surely.

Kakashi frowns thoughtfully.

Obito steps in front of Kakashi once more, weapons curled in his fingers.

"What are you planning," Obito calls out to the main body of the enemy. "Why are you white again? Where's that black half you had last time?"

"Busy," it says nonchalantly, safely behind his army. It tilts its head, looking so innocent. "We have a lot of work since you won't help."

Kakashi has no idea what Obito is talking about regarding a black half, but he _does_ know something about the white (or he think he does, at least). Truthfully, Kakashi noticed briefly, when Obito had been distracted with Rin, that the skin on Obito's right arm had been abnormally white. He knows the boulder that had crushed thirteen-year-old Obito must have left damage – so does the fact that these beings share the same material as Obito's arm mean that Obito had been saved by these beings?

Obito mentioned a Madara, didn't he?

Clearly this Madara had expected Obito to repay him by doing his bidding, but he'd underestimated the fact that Obito submits to no one.

Kakashi digs into his pockets and pull out hidden shuriken. When Obito notices, he blinks in surprise, never expecting a photographer to be armed.

"Don't worry about me. I can't be a travelling photojournalist if I don't know how to get out of scuffles from bandits," Kakashi tells him.

"They're more dangerous than bandits," Obito rebuts before Sukea can get himself killed.

Kakashi only smiles. "I know a trick or two," he says nonchalantly, and then throws the shuriken in unhesitant succession, barest of chakra aiding its soar. It strikes all on target, straight into their kneecaps, causing the white creatures to fall to the ground.

It doesn't keep them down for long, not that Kakashi expects it to. His only goal is to let Obito realise he doesn't need to focus as much attention on defending Sukea; Kakashi just wants the man to take care of himself than to worry about him.

Obito stares for a second longer before pulling out a kusarigama from his pouch. "Okay," he says a last, hand twirling the chain. "But stay back. Do not engage unless you have to."

Then there's a burst of dead leaves beneath his feet as Obito soars. Chains clink as metal coil, snagging a stray enemy as he rushes past it. He's already slashing another with his sickle. With a flick of his wrist, he sends his hostage ramming into a third, kunai racing closely behind their backs, and Obito himself just seconds afterwards.

Rin is holding them off remarkably well as well. She's wielding a tanto – Kakashi wouldn't call her a kenjutsu master, but she's no amateur either – slicing smoothly through these unnatural beings.

"Understood," Kakashi agrees belatedly to Obito's absent figure, and mentions nothing about how he will happily break those orders in a heartbeat if it looks like him or Rin are in the slightest bit of trouble. As it is, Kakashi fingers are already continuously throwing out shuriken at just the precise moments so these creatures can't touch his precious teammates.

No wonder the being grows enraged.

In a blink, there's suddenly one before him, slipping out from the ground without a sound. It pounces.

Kakashi retreats, flipping over the hit until his feet touches tree trunk and he's standing ninety-degrees from gravity to observe the fighting below. He isn't there for even a second, before his instincts scream at him.

Suddenly there's another white being emerging from behind him, slipping free from within the tree. It comes out with its chest wide open, like jaws trying to devour him whole. Kakashi jumps, but it moves even faster. He thinks it's only trying to trap him at first, but the moment contact is made, Kakashi can feel himself weakening as it swiftly absorbs his chakra.

He growls deeply.

Unfortunately, this catches Obito's attention.

"Sukea!" Obito calls, eyes wide. Kakashi curses to himself, because he can't allow Obito to get distracted – especially when it appears to be Obito who these beings are after.

"I'm fine," he shoots back. His arms strain harder to pull together, even while the jaws try to snare them by his sides. It takes a lot of strength, but in the end, Kakashi manages pull his hands close to cast the right handseals. " _Katon_ ," he cries.

Fire roars from his body, charring everything in contact.

The white being loosens its grip with a wordless shriek and drops back unseen into the tree, taking Kakashi's stolen chakra with him.

Obito is eyeing Kakashi with suspicion now, but hasn't deemed him enough of a threat that he forgets about the true enemies. Kakashi is equally pleased and gutted. But he shows none of his emotions, holding his own guard now that Obito and Rin realise he _can_ actually fight.

He slips his feet from the mockery of a stance he held before to one of true form. He darts behind a group of these beings, spinning on his heel as he delivers a heavy kick. The moment one topples, he launches it upwards, explosive tag slammed on its back. It explodes in the air, showering smoke and debris. It's the perfect cover for Kakashi to slip unnoticed behind yet another being. He snags a stray kunai from the ground and slashes it mercilessly across the neck, chakra aiding his speed as he zips between falling victims.

Obito's chains rattle nearby, jerking enemies out of balance.

Then, a foreign voice echoes from behind them, sounding too jovial. "Let me join the fun!"

"Guru guru. You're here too?"

It seems to laugh at Obito's despairing words as it jumps in to join the fray.

It looks different from the other beings – Guru guru is the perfect name for it because of its swirl of a face. It almost reminds Kakashi of the orange mask of his world's Tobi of the Akatsuki, except Kakashi is certain this is its actual appearance rather than a mask.

"I thought we were friends! Why are you doing this?" Obito cries out, frustration evident in his tone.

Guru guru doesn't know how to read the mood. It only cheerfully informs Obito, "Ooh, you have a bad memory, Obito! We told you last time, didn't we? We're going to make the world a happy place to live."

"The dead don't have to stay dead in the dream world," the other reminds him knowingly.

Obito's hand curls over the hollow hole of his left eye. The being takes a perceptive step forward.

"Obito, don't listen to him-" Rin begins hastily.

But then, "Rin, Sukea, stand back," Obito roars. " _Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku_ (Great Fire Annihilation)!" He takes a deep breath and exhales a sea of flames, so much more destructive than a mere fireball.

Kakashi can see his rage and anguish fueling the lethal attack.

A burnt, ashy smell wafts through the smothering forest, and most of the beings are gone – though demolished or slipped back into the woodworks, Kakashi doesn't know.

The original white being is still there, however. It's half merged with the tree, shaking its head at the man. "Obito is a bad boy," it murmurs disappointedly, then vanishes fully.

The three let out a sigh, but their forms are still tense.

Good thing too, because he's not actually gone.

In the next second, there's a burst of motion from all around. The beings shoot out from beneath their feet, between the three of them, trying to separate them once more where they can no longer watch each other's backs. The unique one is facing Obito head on, and there's an ominous feeling in the air that ties Kakashi's sight to his best friend because he'd failed him once already and he won't fail him again.

The creature unwhirls into wide open tendrils that curl downward like clawing fingers. It looms over Obito, sun cast on its back. The white fleshy material shadows over the man, and Obito blends too well into the darkness, lost in the impervious black as it drops lower and lower, closer and closer, trying to swallow him whole. What Kakashi sees instead is the descent of a crumbling boulder, large and unforgivingly fast as it drops down on Obito. He sees a young teen with a gentle gaze and an acceptance of death because he'd done his duty to save his obstinate teammate.

Kakashi sees his failures flash before his eyes once more.

" _Obito_!" Kakashi howls, and the name rolls off his lips so easily and fittingly, and it's only registered to Kakashi now that he'd been avoiding speaking his best friend's name all this time.

Obito's feet are held down by white, snarling roots ripping from the ground like a mockery of tree sprouts, but so much more deadly. He's twisting and pulling to no avail. There's a tendril curling around his wrist that he's biting off with his teeth.

At Kakashi's cry, his eye finds Kakashi and something about him makes Obito still.

Perhaps it's the feeling in how he calls his name, perhaps it's the heart-wrenching stare that Kakashi's subjects him to, or perhaps it's the swirl of chakra in Kakashi's hand, flowing with white lightening as birdsong deafens their hearing.

Kakashi's chidori crashes into the white being, tearing its flesh. There's a hole torn into its side and it intelligently retreats, wobbling unsteadily away from Obito's form. Kakashi shows it no mercy as he charges in to obliterate it completely.

"Watch out!"

There's a tug on his scarf and Kakashi allows himself to be pulled back, inches away from being skewered in the shoulder from an attack from a different white being. He follows through with the momentum and gracefully flips himself further, a nod sent at Rin's assist.

Then the white beings are sinking into the ground again, and Kakashi has no way to track them. He tries to anyways, because they _dared_ to hurt his precious teammates.

He takes a step forwards.

"W-wait-" Rin stumbles to call out.

Kakashi turns and notes the brightness in her eyes, the wobble on her lips, and her stuttering breath as her gaze holds him tight. Obito is not any better, but murky with daze. Kakashi swallows and realises that he's blown his cover. He doesn't want to be here when the stupor wears off and realisation strikes.

Rin is already reaching out towards him, one step, two steps, so swift she'll be on him before he knows it. How does she do that, reappearing before his eyes so quickly he doesn't notice until she's suddenly in front of him ( _and there's a chidori in her chest_ )?

" _Kaka_ -" she starts, so utterly familiar.

Kakashi flinches backwards.

Before Rin reaches, he's already gone in a shunshin that scatters leaves and smoke haphazardly in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n: In which nothing is a coincidence, but everyone already knew that. And by everyone, I mean, wow look at all those correct guesses in the reviews._

* * *

Like all people in the world, Namikaze Minato lives his life with a head-full of unforgettable moments, both good and bad – perhaps even more distinctly than most, because Minato has a remarkable memory.

He vividly remembers a time, so long ago, when his team of three were tiny children, sporting laughter on their lips and innocence in their eyes. It's nothing like the memory of their anguished forms only mere years later, when Obito and Kakashi respectively had been presumably ripped from their grasps.

Diving even further into his mind, Minato can also pull up memories from his teenage years under Jiraiya-sensei's tutelage. Minato recalls the times he would be pulled along with Jiraiya-sensei's whims to witness his best friend's infant's first moments, where diaper changes and spontaneous babysitting were spontaneously forced upon him because Jiraiya is the sort to volunteer out his student without a care in the world. Minato can remember the way tiny Kakashi would grin up at him, cheeks dimpling, canines protruding, while the small beauty mark at the corner of Kakashi's mouth contrasted prominently against his pale porcelain skin.

He'd known the boy before he started donning his iconic navy blue mask, to cover up those cheeks that made parent unable to pass without pinching and cooing. He'd known him before Kakashi managed to master the art of stealth-eating.

Minato had watched Kakashi grow up, so Kakashi's mysterious appearance beneath that self-imposed mask of his is no secret to Minato.

As such, it's no wonder that Minato spots the man right away.

His lunchtime stroll is cut short as Minato breathlessly hones onto the stranger who wears all of Kakashi's familiar features. He stops and swallows the lump in his throat, then definitely doesn't tail the man discreetly.

It just so happens they are walking the same direction, that's all.

Minato knows to expect nothing.

He's perfectly aware of the requirements for the _Shiki Fūjin._ It's price is the soul of it's summoner – nothing more, nothing less.

Kakashi may be a prodigy, but even he can't go against the conditions set by the God of Death. Minato _knows_ it's an indisputable fact that Kakashi is long dead.

And that is not even taking into account the multiple inconsistences. For one, the man isn't dressed in shinobi attire, and becoming a shinobi had been Kakashi's pride and joy. Never mind the camera perched around the man's neck, a hobby Kakashi never showed interest in before. As well as the brown hair.

It's just the face. Really, that's it.

It's rather concerning how this small and partial thing can induce such curiosity and investment.

"That man in the green coat," he says to no one, eyebrows furrowed. "Watch him."

His Anbu guards nod unseen and slide further into the shadows.

When the man enters an eatery, Minato loiters about outside, hidden from sight. He ends up well over his scheduled lunch break, but he's the Hokage – who dares to reprimand him?

He watches and ponders in silence as the man finishes up his meal and heads back out under the open sky.

Let it be known that Minato never intentions to call out to him at first. Except then the man pauses so unguarded and lost before Minato's very eyes, that it seemed like fate herself is giving him an opportunity, and who is Minato not to take this well-timed chance?

It's an impulsive decision for sure, but despite that, harmless, and perhaps that's why Minato allows himself to go through with it in the end.

"Planning to promote the restaurant?" he asks, appearing casually behind the man, sounding purposefully nonchalant.

The man turns and it takes all of Minato's strength not react to that familiar stare or faltering smile, or to reach out and pull him tight. He can't, he shouldn't, because that is not Kakashi.

"Just preserving the memory," the man says, eyes flickering over Minato.

The man takes in his appearance with eager curiosity rather than recognition. There's no stammer of ' _Minato_ - _sensei'_ when he notes who'd spoken to him. Rather, there's reserved formality that's suitable for guests at the sight of the revered Hokage, and not the family Kakashi was always to him.

Of course.

"Oh! Hokage-sama! I wasn't aware- that is- ahaha- I apologise for my rudeness. It is a pleasure to meet you, Hokage-sama."

"Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage," he introduces himself. "I didn't mean to startle you…"

"Sukea. I'm a photojournalist," the man offers, when prompted.

The name and title sounds foreign and wrong. Minato never knew he was the sort to disdain a name until now. It's not that he expects the man to say _"Hatake Kakashi, the shinobi, the Hokage's precious student,"_ instead; except … maybe, hidden behind a shinobi's facade of stoicism and unflappability, and despite trying to delude himself otherwise, that absurd idea already had seized its chance to plant seeds in his heart without his consent.

That is a dangerous notion.

Minato knows full well that this wishful campaign is led by nothing more but instinct, 'gut feelings', and unreasonable desire. He knows equally well that impressions like these are baseless and irrational, especially made by shinobi of his position. In this treacherous world, it is more realistic to believe that such feelings are artificially provoked by Sukea, knowingly and purposefully, because enemies have no shame striking at any and all weaknesses that they can dredge up.

Minato tilts his head casually, to show he is still listening. His Anbu catch his silent signal to stay vigilant.

In front of him, Sukea carries on with no hints of Kakashi other than his facial appearance. His hair colour is wrong, his clothing is wrong, his speech pattern is wrong, his job is wrong, and his endless smiles are wrong. If this is purposeful deception, it's horribly done, because Sukea is quickly diverging more and more from a figure that Minato's guard will lower for.

On the other hand, it also has Minato wondering that amidst all this wrongness, is there a possiblility of any more _right_?

So instead of moving on, Minato maneuvers the conversation to his desired path, to fulfill a curiosity stemmed from disappointment. Perhaps it'll give him the closure he needs; a closure he didn't even know he needed, because he never thought that fifteen years was still not enough time for him to accept Kakashi's death.

It makes him sound a bit awkward, like unrestraint rambling, but he carries on regardless. " _Touka_ is known for their traditional meals. What did you order? I should try it sometime. Your favourites?" he asks.

It's a ridiculous topic riding on the sole fact that he can smell miso in Sukea's breath. Even fifteen years later, he can still recite Kakashi's favourites without hesitation, and he knows eggplant miso is in there somewhere.

Sukea doesn't appear to suspect a thing. "Mmm, eggplant miso and broiled saury."

It's exactly as Minato remembers.

Except now that he hears it word-for-word, he doesn't know what to do. He doesn't expect the perfect match in the first place, only asking to find faults, so that he can finally accept Sukea as an unrelated individual and move along in his life.

Yet now…

"Sounds good," he says, hardly hearing himself speak. He doesn't sound daze – a Hokage doesn't have the luxury to show himself so plainly in front of an unknown – but those who know him best can spot his preoccupied mind. His personal guards notice, from the way their chakra flicker, and the half-step they take closer towards him, though still out of sight.

Minato's mouth moves on autopilot after that, chatting about things he honestly doesn't care about, all to let his mind recalibrate to the unexpected.

It's yet another coincidence, surely, because hasn't he already expounded the impossibility of Kakashi's continual existence because of the _Shiki Fūjin_?

But the littlest things nudge pleadingly harder and harder against Minato's tender heart, and it's a struggle not to acknowledge that smallest flame of hope building in his soul. He shouldn't, because all that will do is fool his painfully delicate heart with expectations that are nothing but lies.

Yet a trivial part of him is still rebelliously pondering the significance of Sukea choosing Konoha of all places as his vacation destination, or why Sukea, though wary, seems comfortable and eager talking to him despite his Hokage status.

If he lets himself believe, then Sukea's subconscious actions give so much credence to the possibility of lost memories.

In the end, Minato gets Sukea to go with him to meet Obito and Rin, not that he tells the man beforehand.

Eyes fixed on Sukea, he sees the exact moment the man freezes up at the sight of the two. Something murky swims in the man's eyes as his posture unconsciously tenses. Sukea captures Obito in his gaze, then Rin, then back on the Uchiha once more.

Minato recalls how Kakashi hadn't lived long enough to witness Obito's return back to them, only seconds after he gave up his life for Rin. It's another tally to the list of growing coincidences that only play for Kakashi's favour.

He finds himself silently urging Sukea to stare at them, waiting for realisation to strike, for something in Sukea's mind to crack open and spill out concealed visions that will have him gasping for breath with their names fondly on his lips. But when Sukea exhales, it's a breath that carries away with it all of Sukea's stiffness, and leaves him the charming, indifferent stranger Sukea is to them.

Minato's disappointment is barely hidden away.

He leaves Sukea with the two after that, shuffling away in honest bemusement. He trusts Obito and Rin to hold up their guards around an unknown, should Sukea truly be a threat.

Out of their sights, his Anbu's presences waver more prominently in his senses.

"Well?" Minato says out loud, despite having probed the man himself. Though he trusts his own abilities, he also cannot dismiss the chance that Sukea's similarity to Kakashi has involuntarily influenced his judgment.

Psychological warfare is a treacherous thing.

"He isn't wearing a henge," his first guard says, appearing beside him with a silent step.

"His stance is balanced and trained," continues the second. _Like a shinobi,_ he doesn't add, because _like a_ _dancer_ or _martial artist_ is also possible, and he can't presume.

Minato shouldn't presume either, that was the point of all these subtle tests, but deep in his mind where no one is privy to, he knows he is already leaning to one particular opinion.

The blond nods to the Anbu, letting them fall back into the comforts of the shadows, and then continues his trek to the Hokage Tower. When he sits behind his office desk once more, there is finally a solid plan in mind. It's nothing as flimsy as theses previous probes, and Minato almost wants to forget it just in case it _does_ prove him wrong.

"Call Inuzuka Tsume," he orders decisively before he can convince himself otherwise, and then sends a clone to collect the necessary item as he waits for her arrival.

Deep in the back of his closet are several boxes full of possessions sealed tight, forbidden to be disturbed by anyone in his household. The alternative had been to burn it all in hopes the possessions followed Kakashi up to the afterlife. But Minato can't bear to lose everything of his student, and stubbornly clings onto all that he can.

Sometimes, in fits of melancholy, Minato sits by the foot of his bed, closet wide open, and just stares at the boxes and remember the good ol' days when Team Minato was still a team of three stubborn children. Kushina joins him occasionally, an arm curled around his waist, full of understanding, and her warmth a stark contrast to the icy squeeze of his chest that constantly reminds him how horribly he'd failed his precious children when it counted. (Maybe that's why Naruto claims he is overprotective, because he learned from his failures and tries to raise his son doing everything he couldn't for his students).

It doesn't take long for his clone to find and deposit the box on his office desk, before puffing out of existence.

Minato sinks heavily into his chair and stares, fingers trailing across the cardboard container.

He takes a deep breath, then swallows his doubts.

When Minato rips back the packing tape, it's like truly opening his heart to _believe._ It's such a stronger impression than mere hope that Minato hand shakes at the thought of the repercussions if he ends up being incorrect; he's not prepared to lose Kakashi a second time.

.

Minato awaits Inuzuka Tsume's arrival in complete silence, fingers fidgeting in his clasped hands. The presence of an Inuzuka is essential to this plan of his. Their clan's nose is rivaled by none other, after all, and if anyone can place Sukea's unique bodily scent to Kakashi, it is this woman.

When the woman is finally escorted into the office, her gaze immediately drops onto the box on his desk. She doesn't make mention of the box's pristine condition despite the yellowing tape. Nor how Minato appears to be curled around it like it's a delicate treasure.

Instead, her eyes linger on the navy blue mask Minato passes over to her. It doesn't take a lot of thought to realise who it'd belonged to once-upon-a-time, especially not by the precious way Minato handles the musky piece of clothing.

"Tsume-san, I require your assistance to assess the identity of a recent arrival," Minato says without any preamble. "There is a traveller-"

Her fingers clench around the mask, sharp nails digging into the fabric.

"Don't," Tsume cuts him off.

Minato stops. He closes his eyes, and when they open again, there is no emotion to pick up on. "Don't what?" Minato asks guilessly, but he knows what she means, and it's already too late.

She makes a sound of frustration and empathy. She looks so gentle it stings.

"Hokage-sama– Minato," she says, nothing wild and fierce like the woman she is notorious for being. Her fingers curl around the navy mask and she stares pitifully into it. "You've lost Kakashi. I understand-"

Minato's smile stretches a bit more plastic.

"You're right, I _don't_ understand," Tsume corrects promptly, noticing the change, "but I can imagine. I know Kakashi was _yours_ , as much as my children are mine, and I can imagine what it's like to lose them too soon." She pauses, and then carries on softly, "And I know the feeling will be much worse than that." She swallows. "But you know what happened to Kakashi better than anyone else. I can guess what you're suggesting. It can't be true. You can't let yourself fall into delusions because it will only hurt you when it proves to be nothing more than false hope."

She cares about him, Minato knows. His Anbu likely share her sentiments, judging by the way their chakra have been pulsing to his latest actions. Minato is almost relieved that Kushina hasn't heard about this yet, because Kushina is brash and blunt – and Minato can't be certain if she'll critique him just as harshly or join in on the hunt. Either way, Minato doesn't want her involved because if his enterprise is proven false, there will be nothing but despair in the end for everyone involved.

Minato smiles gently at Tsume. "Please?" he only says, and lowers his gaze onto Kakashi's abused mask.

She takes a deep breath, but finally bows. "I understand, Hokage-sama. I'll do it." It's only when she crosses the threshold of his office door that she looks back to him and continues, "but don't get your hopes up."

Minato knows better than to respond honestly to that.

* * *

Later that day, Tsume returns to his office, Kuromaru by her heel. She's moving slowly, her brows uncharacteristically furrowed. Minato watches her carefully, but the woman only drops a formal bow and then says a single word.

"Yes."

His heart stops.

It's short and pithy but the word means everything to Minato.

Tsume ruins the moment before the blond can even wrangle his feelings of shock to the warming ball of relief. "Minato, I'm saying this for your own good. Even if he _is_ Kakashi, he might not be the one you know. He's been gone for fifteen years." She fires off a rapid series of question, not letting let Minato answer a single one because she knows it doesn't matter what he says in the end when it will be all speculation on his part. "You have to ask yourself why he isn't going by Kakashi."

 _Because there might be an issue with his memory, and Kakashi doesn't know better._

"He didn't recognise me, and he certainly didn't recognise Obito and Rin he was with."

 _But there had been_ something _, at the sight of Obito and Rin, Minato is certain. Nothing profound, or worthy of scrutiny, but a pause, a stutter of breath, is something at least._

"Why is he back _now;_ what's his purpose _?"_

 _Because Sukea was busy with work, and he's only here now because he's on vacation at last. And is it not already significant that Sukea chose Konoha of all places to visit, even when he isn't consciously aware of the bonds he has within the village?_

"How certain are you he hasn't been reconditioned by enemies from the fifteen years he was missing, and his reappearance doesn't spells anything but trouble for Konoha?"

 _Because this is Kakashi. Kakashi has a heart full of holes, held together by sheer will. It's horrible that he had to suffer so much in the short childhood he lived, but it is also because of that that Kakashi mentality is strengthened to steel, and he will never succumb to brainwashing if it harms the people he cares about; he tried to never let down Obito's nindo since the day the Uchiha left those final words to him._

"I looked through his camera, there are no photos prior to those he took in Konoha. It could be just a prop."

 _There is every chance Sukea is using a new roll of film dedicated to be filled with sights of Konoha, because he expects to make every picture count. Or perhaps the camera he uses on vacation might even be different from the one he uses for work._

Minato is mentally throwing out justifications as though he believes them all himself, but the truth of the matter is that he knows she's completely correct. Minato hasn't gotten this far in his shinobi career by being selectively ignorant, rebuking clues that he doesn't want to agree with. These questions are everything Minato has already asked himself long before he'd requested Tsume's assistance on the task.

She hasn't even hit the most crucial point: _How_ is Kakashi back.

"I appreciate your concern," Minato says, interrupting her rant short. Tsume has the wariness of an attentive mother. It's grateful because Minato knows if she's willing to lecture the Hokage, then she is willing to do so much more to protect the citizens of Konoha from harm. But Minato doesn't need to hear truths he is already well aware of. "Thank you for your report."

Tsume knows an informal dismissal when she hears one, and makes to leave the office. She pauses briefly. Then in a weighty tone she reminds him, "Konoha needs you," before she's finally gone.

Her remark is as heavy as it is true.

Minato is the Hokage. He pledged he would carry on the Will of Fire for the whole of Konoha when he received the Hat. He can't let anything shatter such a hefty vow, and he knows perfectly well Kakashi is one of his weaknesses.

Minato takes a breath as his determination momentarily wavers. He wonders if he should call off the oncoming meeting with his two faithful students.

He'd given them a quick gesture, when he deposited Sukea to their care, to report to his office at the end of the day.

It had been an impromptu idea to have the two assess the state of mind of this man known as Sukea. Other than Minato, these two are the closest anyone can claim to be Kakashi's friends. Tsume was responsible for Sukea's physical assessment, where as Obito and Rin were in charge of his mental assessment – not that he'd told them explicitly of that task. But if Kakashi is truly beneath that Sukea front, these two will catch it without prompt, Minato knows.

It would be so easy to turn the two away, and forgo the report. Ignorance is bliss, as they say; what he doesn't know – all these pressing questions which may truly not have the soothing answers he's eager for – can't destroy the gentle memory of Kakashi he's dedicated to the corner of his heart.

Except, just as quickly as the thought comes, it is dismissed.

Minato is not one to let a mystery linger unresolved. Not the least because it will haunt his every waking hour. Rather, there have already been too many losses and too much regret in his long shinobi career, and it is undesirable to add another tally to that list.

So he holds himself tall and proud, sitting patiently behind his desk. Obito and Rin make their way to his office an hour before he readies to head home.

"Minato-sensei. You wanted to see us?"

"Obito, Rin." He calms his nerves with mindless pleasantries, then, "I was wondering how your day with Sukea went?" he asks mildly, the unrelenting pressure in his chest sealed away where it won't affect his judgement. He's the perfect example of a professional shinobi.

"He took a lot of pictures of flowers and trees," Obito says without a thought, then snickers to himself. "And then he was mistaken for a pervert by Tsume-san right before we left. It was the highlight of the day."

"Oh?" Minato acknowledges. His lip twitches slightly, more for a rare, long forgotten memory of Kakashi indignantly sulking, rather than the present situation. He imagines the expression on Sukea's countenance, and it fits so naturally. His throat clogs. "Anything else happened?" he pushes onwards.

Obito frowns, "What do you mean?"

Rin looks at him; stares a little too long to not suspect something of his question. Minato is willing to bet she was suspicious the moment he dropped the man off with the two of them, since escorting is well below the usual caliber of their missions, and Minato won't ask that of them for any old traveller.

There's actually a startling lack of confusion in Rin's eyes, like she knows something, she saw something, to make her understand the depth of Minato's decision. She has always been the perspicacious sort.

"He's- The way he moved-" Rin begins, hesitant. Minato tips his head for her to continue, but she only stops prematurely. Her mouth snaps shut and her gaze drops down to the ground. When she starts again, it's nothing hopeful. "I don't know what you're talking about," Rin insists instead, defiantly.

It's less of a lie and more an act of self-preservation, Minato knows. She can't allow herself to indulge in these fantasies, because if all these clues turn out to be false positives, something deep in her soul that she'd been holding up with sheer will, will shatter into jagged, cutting shards. And that can't happen, because she still needs to stay strong for her team, to protect them from the same exact reasons.

It's not fair on her, Minato knows, because she should be permitted to feel as freely as them, because Kakashi was her teammate too, and she'd once loved him with all her heart. Except she also sees that the bond between her boys is nothing less to scoff at, and she always knew Minato considers Kakashi the son he never had.

Minato once told her that she is the glue that holds Team Minato together, and it seems she has no plans to relinquish that role. (And in the corner of her mind, Minato also suspects that Rin won't allow herself the luxury of optimism because she deems it her punishment for failing her boys; twice she'd been kidnapped, and twice this had led to the demise of a teammate. They all cope in their own ways, and Minato is just glad her heart isn't completely sealed away.)

Beside Rin, Obito furrows his brows at her answer. He turns to Minato and shrugs. "He was a pretty cool guy." It doesn't seem Sukea's presence rang any bells for him, but that's only to be expected because Rin had spent so much more time with Kakashi when Obito had been presumed dead.

Minato gives a meaningless hum.

Obito cocks his head, and then returns his gaze back to Rin. "What were you saying about the way he moved?" he asks curiously.

Rin sputters.

Rin is trying hard not to acknowledge the possibility, let alone speak it out loud, where her thoughts will solidify into heavy, physical sentences. However, denying Obito leads to nothing because he will only continually push, through whining and sulking and hurt puppy-dog faces.

"His stance?" she says mostly vague. "For a second, when he turned towards me in the forest, it was almost like-"

"Like…?"

"–like something I recognised," she finishes weakly.

Minato's fingers curl in his lap, and his heart thumps knowingly in his heart.

Obito rubs a hand across his chin. "Eh," he mutters, face scrunching to think back on the man they'd spent the day with, "Recognised? I guess maybe there was something about his face."

"Other than the fact that it was pretty?"

Minato is sure there's an inside joke somewhere, when Obito gives her a flat stare. Then Obito continues a second later, and his tone is serious this time. "No, I think it might have been his eyes."

Rin swallows.

It is surprising that it takes this long for Rin to finally ask the main question; Minato had been prepared since the start of the meeting. She turns unflinchingly towards him, and the words roll out of her mouth slow and steady, like everything about it is carefully controlled. "Minato-sensei, _why_ did you ask us to escort Sukea-san?"

The truth of the matter is that Minato didn't want to lose sight of the man in case he disappeared entirely, as if he'd been nothing more than a passing ghost.

"I needed to know."

"And?" Rin urges, though Obito looks lost and clueless in the background.

Minato glances off to the corner of the table where a nondescript cardboard box sits, tape scrunched in the corner where blunt nails had scratched away until it was properly detached. "I still don't know," he admits

He is astutely aware of the conditions for the _Shiki Fūjin_. It had been _his_ research, _his_ notes, _his_ speculations that Kakashi had read over to learn of the sealing technique. The summoner's life is exchanged in order to summon the Shinigami, and there is no way around that fact – Minato tried looking. After Kakashi's actions, Kushina tore through her clan scrolls in a desperate attempt as well, to no avail.

The Shinigami is not something mere mortals can escape from.

Of course, there are whispers of forbidden jutsu to tear a taken soul back from the Shinigami's belly, but Minato is well aware the reincarnated will be nothing more than obedient puppet in a sacrificial vessel. Kakashi will never be truly revived in such a way. Nor will Minato subject his precious student to the horrors of becoming a marionette with his freedom held in his summoner's hands.

Sukea is alive, however; of that much Minato is certain. This fact sharply contradicts all the data he's gathered so far.

Minato thinks of the Three-tails, held in Hidden Mist's possession once more instead of the Shinigami's hold. Is Kakashi an exception because the task the teen commanded the Shinigami to fulfill had been unsuccessful? Is the loss of memories the price for his release back into their mortal realm?

There is too much ambiguity and not enough solid facts.

"I'm not even certain what to do when I do know," he confides in his two students at last.

Obito turns to him. Never has Minato admired the Uchiha's unwavering personality more than this moment. "I don't see what the problem is. If it's not something annoying like politics, then just do what you want to do," Obito says, so simple and frank, it's like a sturdy stone to anchor Minato's fluctuating resolution.

"Right?" Minato chuckles humourlessly.

What he honestly wants to do is to fold Kakashi into his arms and apologise for all the ways he'd failed that child when it truly counted. Never mind the _hows_ or _why_ , but just appreciate the fact that Kakashi _is_ back, and never let him go again.

The sun is setting in the background, and the Hokage Mountain is shrouded with a veil of orange. The shade reminds Minato of the goggles Obito once wore, when all his kids were still young and accounted for, and when the idea of being torn apart was nothing more than a nightmare. How dearly he wishes for those days-gone-by.

"Should– should we show Sukea-san around tomorrow as well?" Rin asks hesitantly when Minato only stares silently out the window. She looks warring between wanting to let the mystery go or take a leap of faith and follow Obito's unwitting advice.

"Do you want to?" Minato counters, because he knows she wants him to make the hard choice for her, but that is just not something he can do. "It's your decision."

Truthfully, he already knows what she will pick. Team Minato never leaves a comrade behind if they can help it.

.

When Minato arrives home, the first thing he does is bury his head into his wife's shoulders, arms wrapped around her delicate figure. He hears his teenage son making disgusted noises from somewhere in the living room, and almost wants to tease him by purposely pulling Kushina in for a kiss as well.

But then Kushina shifts in his hold until she can see him head-on and her gaze turns worried. "What's wrong, Minato?" she asks, intuitively gentle.

There's the creak of the couch and then Naruto is in the kitchen as well, having heard his mother's question. "Huh. Mom's right, you look kinda off. You feeling alright, Dad?"

Minato responds by snagging Naruto in his embrace. The teen shrieks and whines as any teenager would, but Minato can't let him go – he's suddenly bombarded with the nightmare of his first broken family, and filled with regret of how he should've held Kakashi close when he'd had the chance.

"It's alright," Kushina soothes, though still ignorant of his problem, but that's what Minato loves about her; she is such a tender, sweet-souled woman who knows exactly what he needs. "We're safe. Konoha is safe."

"Yeah, what Mom said. So stop overreacting," Naruto contributes, still shoving futilely against him to break free. But there's a softness in his son's actions that speaks of falsehood – if Naruto honestly wants to pull away, he's strong enough to do so. Heck, he's succeeded plenty of times when they embrace him in public in front of his friends.

At last, Minato lets them go, taking a step back so he can gaze fully upon both members of his family.

"Did something happen at the office?" Kushina asks, curious.

Naruto shuffles away for something to lean against and to act as though he's uninterested in the conversation, even though his ears are visibly pricked. Minato's lip quirks at the sight.

He pulls out a chair and sits heavily onto it. He feels stiff and tired to the bone from this mentally eventful day. Kushina plops down beside him, hand on his shoulder.

He sighs. "My thoughts have been all over the place… but I think I'll let myself believe," he says at last. It's a bit out-of-the-blue and his wife frowns in confusion.

"What?"

He shakes his head. "I'll explain when I find out the truth from him," he promises her, because he isn't the only one who lost a child when Kakashi died too young for his age; Kushina loves the Hatake just as much as he does. Kakashi had been a withdrawn orphan, hiding behind cold and callous words, but both Minato and Kushina saw the broken mess Sakumo's suicide had left him and strove to fill the hole by becoming his unwanted guardians.

He glances off to the side where Naruto is sitting. Perhaps, if everything goes well, they can finally introduce their son to his Kakashi-nii, like they'd so desperately wanted to fifteen years ago.

* * *

The morning after Minato's insanity-driven quest for the truth, Minato resigns himself a day of tedious work, filing through the documents he'd neglected the day prior.

The work becomes routine after a short while, but regardless, he appreciates the lull. While Minato is signing form after form, the back of his mind is considering and discarding a list of possible plans; in particular, how to confront Sukea.

Demanding point-blank is a reckless idea. Minato still is convinced Sukea is a man rebuilt at fourteen, with none of Kakashi's memories. Because while Kakashi had acted cold and distant, he held his family and friends tight ever since Obito's assumed death; the man would never voluntarily spend fifteen years away from them.

The morning passes by quickly, and lunch is almost upon him before he knows it.

Just when Minato contemplates heading off for a small break (perhaps Sukea is gracing _Touka_ with his presence once more?), Obito slams through his office door with a sudden intensity that has his Anbu's chakra spiking in attention to detect for possible threats.

Minato waves them off without a word, focusing in on his student.

Rin trails closely behind the Uchiha, reticent. Usually she's quite helpful in calming Obito, or helping Minato understand whatever flurry overtaking their teammate. But today, she's unexpectedly sombre and unreadable as well.

"What happened?" Minato questions, pushing up from his desk.

He takes two large strides closer to the two, until he's able to stand a comforting distance between them.

Obito's lips are curled into something like a frown, and Minato can't tell if that's anger or anguish in his eye. Rin's expression is distant, and maybe even flustered. At this distance, Minato can clearly see the signs of a scuffle on them – the cuts and scratches and muddy clothes.

"What happened?" he commands this time, and the worry in his voice is thick enough to wrap them up tightly.

Rin bites her lips and glances over at Obito. The Uchiha refuses to acknowledge the attention, eye focused unwaveringly in front of him. Rin and Obito's bond is unbreakable and it's unprecedented for Obito to not dote on her and fret over any small injuries she may or may not have sustained.

Rin opens her mouth to speak, but only moves it silently for a few minutes as if uncertain where to begin. Finally, "There were intruders," she says.

Minato startles into attention. His Anbu note his unspoken orders to ready to blanket the village.

"Report," he orders, slipping into his Hokage tone. Rin seems to respond better under this authority, and rattles off her testimony in crisp professionalism.

"Around oh-eight-hundred this morning, Obito and I arrived to escort Sukea-san around the village again. We showed him around the western district, and then Sukea-san displayed interest in taking pictures of the Hokage Mountain. We headed the long way up, along the hike of the forest." She pauses to swallow, and Minato turns towards the office's grand windows to stare out the distance to the distinctive heads that line along the mountain. "Mid-way through, we encountered hostiles. It was the … Zetsu, I believe we were calling them."

"The artificial humans that grew on Madara's statue," Obito contributes lowly.

Minato flicks a finger discreetly, and an Anbu heads out to collect a team to comb over the battle site. He then nods to Rin to allow her to continue, and tries not to dwell on their last disastrous encounter with these white beings composed of Senju Hashirama's DNA.

"They're after Obito again," Rin says.

Obito's tale of his miraculous survival had revealed the name of an Uchiha thought long dead, written in history as the co-founder of their beautiful Konohagakure – Uchiha Madara. There'd been something unsettling hearing about his longevity in solitude, and the plan this relic of a man had shared with Obito.

So Minato had dispatched men to the dwelling known as the Mountains' Graveyard, where Obito had spent the better portion of a year in. But all they found was a bare statue and an empty throne. There was no Madara, or artificial beings hanging from the statue, as depicted from Obito's account.

In the end Minato had ordered for the place to be sealed up, and sentries posted nearby to ensure no one entered or left without their knowledge.

It isn't that Minato doesn't believe the truthfulness of his student's report, because Obito may boast or exaggerate but he never straight-out lies; rather there is nothing that can be done if there are no trails to follow.

Amidst the later months coming in terms with Kakashi's death, and the entire teams' personal remorse for failing him, _they_ came to Obito.

It'd been a black and white being that rose from the training ground where Obito was practicing. It was amiable at first, but when Obito refused to return and carry out the mission Madara had preached to him about, it turned more into abduction than mere words of persuasion.

Minato and Rin had arrived to the scene of Obito fighting the being off, as more sprouted from the ground. There was something about Obito that had Madara certain he would be the one to carry out his will, and Zetsu, as Obito called him, seemed to believe completely in Madara's words and dreams of an utopia in this violent shinobi world, willing to assist whatever necessary.

His darker half had gleamed ominously at them.

In the end, it'd left with foreboding words that had Minato ordering his researching team to gather all information and research on Senju Hashirama, in order to properly fight against these Zetsu beings.

They'd been back several times with varying numbers – even caught silently observing the Uchiha Clan once. Despite those ventures, they still never turn their attention away from Obito, though, and Minato has a sore suspicion it is because of Obito's Mangekyou. The Mangenkyou is a rarity even amongst the whole of the Uchiha Clan, considering not many pass the three tomoe stage.

Minato darkens as he recalls his speculations, while urging Rin to carry on with her report.

She complies, explaining how they appeared, their numbers, and the oddity that was a completely white Zetsu without his darker half. Then, "Cutting through the clones wasn't too difficult, but there were a lot of them, and Su-Sukea almost got caught." She stutters to swallow. "But then he fought back."

Then Rin pauses. It's unnaturally long that Minato swivels his gaze intently on her.

Meanwhile her brown eyes seek out Minato's and hold them in place. When her lips move next, it's slow and straight to the point. "He used the chidori to save Obito," she says, and the implication of her sentence is so weighty that it leaves Minato breathless in place. "And then he ran away from us."

The silence between them is deafening.

Suddenly, Obito is spurred back into action, no longer frozen and dazed. He rounds up on Minato, fury in his eyes. " _You knew,"_ Obito says coolly, like rumbling thunder. The cryptic conversation between Minato and Rin from the previous night finally clicks into place.

His head snaps towards the woman, and it's less of rage and more of distraught this time, "You knew," he says towards her as well. His breath hitches and his fingers grapple at his pant legs, trying to find traction to scrunch into his shaking palms. "You both knew he was…"

The words don't finish, and Minato knows why. He'd been dealing with this problem of disbelief himself until recently.

Minato takes a step closer. "We weren't certain," he explains.

Obito gives a hysterical bark of laughter. "' _Weren't certain'?"_ he echoes. "I know you, sensei, you don't give up at uncertainty. What did you find out? What else do you know that you haven't told us?"

The accusation is sharp and painful, because he hadn't kept them in the dark out of malicious intentions. If Obito takes a second to think about it, he'll realise right away. Except Obito is so shaken that his mind can't think any further than the possibility that his teammate, his brother, is alive and well, and that he _hadn't_ failed Kakashi in such an unbearably permanent way.

Minato can't blame him.

He doesn't play ignorant because he owes them that much. "I enlisted the help of Inuzuka Tsume."

There's a sharp intake of breath from Rin. She's an intelligent woman and likely discerned his strategy already.

Minato continues with an entirely false sense of calm. "Both Tsume and Kuromaru confirmed Sukea's scent as Kakashi's."

He is correct to have held onto his belief, but now knowing how he'd saved Obito changes things. Minato can't help but think it's too much of a coincidence for the same person to unknowingly reinvent the same jutsu twice within his lifetime. So doesn't this also mean that Sukea – no, Kakashi – hasn't lost his memories and recognises them this whole time?

"How is that not certain?" Obito asks, sharp.

Minato holds the man in his gaze until Obito finally drops his head. Then he answers at last, "There were other possibilities I had to take into account–"

"It's _Kakashi!"_ Obito insists fervently. " _I know it_ ," he swears, and it's less of sureness and more of need and visceral desire, because it's his only light of hope and if he lets it go, Kakashi will be forever gone from his life once more like these long remorseful years. His fists clench and shake in a need for motion, and he's on the balls of his feet, so ready to rush off in search of his runaway teammate.

It pains Minato to deny him this indulgence. Minato has his duty to the village first and foremost.

"Obito," he says, before turning to his other student, "Rin, I need the two of you to aid in securing the village."

Obito looks shattered at his command. "But-" he tries.

"There is a threat in our village. I cannot let it go unchecked, especially if it is the Zetsu, and I trust the two of you," Minato interrupts regretfully. "I have my Anbu watching over the village perimeters, and several Jounin have been informed to report to the both of you to scour through the village for any lingering signs of the Zetsu."

"We _are_ most knowledgeable about them," Rin acknowledges, but her voice is no less spiteful.

Minato focuses his gaze on Obito.

" _After_ ," he promises, "After the village is secured, you can do as you please." And god knows that racing to Sukea – Kakashi – is the first thing Minato himself wants to do as well. Obito doesn't seem to realise Minato wants just as strongly as he does to drop all thoughts of procedure and safety, and to reach out and hold their lost teammate who has been gone for far too long in their lives.

With a wordless bow, the two heed his orders.

"I'm sorry," Minato says to their leaving backs, but he already knows it does nothing to soothe the brittle sting of his crucial command.

Obito hunches his shoulders but doesn't speak.

.

Minato does his own part at the site of the scuffle. His Anbu are already there, and have already done a thorough sweep of the eerily quiet forest, before allowing their Hokage on site. Minato listens to the Anbu's report, his own eyes flickering from point to point to confirm their conclusions.

The grass is charred, tree trunks splintered, and there are definite sights of slashed gouges left behind from Obito's and Rin's respective weapons.

Most notably, there is still the taste of lightening lingering in the air, an integral part of chakra moulded by one known as Kakashi – specifically chakra moulded to form his self-invented jutsu known as the chidori _._

Minato remembers its initial exhibition fifteen years ago, tearing through Iwa-nin in Kusa. He remembers the sharp condensed ball of pure energy, and birdsong in the air, as young Jounin Kakashi rushed out recklessly to down the hidden enemy. The memory is carved into Minato's mind because he'd had to swiftly analyse all he could in that short minute to ensure Kakashi wouldn't suffer from unnoticed flaws. After, with Obito's donated eye, Kakashi perfected his jutsu as Minato supervised discreetly in the shadows.

It's been too long since he's felt this tingling sting of residual electricity.

"Lord Fourth," an Anbu calls out.

Minato shakes himself free from the grasp of unrelenting memories. Thoughts of Kakashi seem to find him in every mundane sight he encounters lately. He's unearthed enough once-thought-forgotten memories in these last few days, enough to fill a novel and cause him to slip into endless melancholy.

"Carry on," he says, pulling himself back together, wondering if Obito and Rin are dealing better.

The ceramic mask of the Anbu dips as he nods, and he continues his report. "Similar to previous encounters, our sensors are unable to detect its chakra outside of this area. Its ability to merge into its surroundings successfully conceals its presence."

"I see," Minato says, though he expects as much.

The blond glances at the forest floor, tore up but littered with small sprouts, looking too much like haphazard attempts to reforest the abused battleground. "The research team found nothing more of significance regarding these spring of sprouts that form after each battle?"

"No sir. Though these artificial beings have been crafted with Hashirama-sama's cells, their capability to utilize the First Hokage's Mokuton pale in comparison to Hashirama-sama. The research team is still working under the assumption that with their deaths, the Zetsu lose further control of those powers, resulting in becoming overwhelmed by Hashirama-sama's cells, turning them into plants. Such phenomena have been seen from those who have unsuccessfully tried to obtain the Mokuton through cell infusion."

Minato nods in acceptance. "Very good," he says, before glancing up at the sky.

He's waiting.

There was another order he'd given before he left for this location. His finger taps a patient rhythm against his thighs. It takes a few more minutes, until a messenger bird descends towards him with a note tied to its leg. Minato removes it, uncurling the paper, humming thoughtfully at its contents.

Brief and cryptic symbols relay a negative response.

It's a note from the team of Anbu sat at the Observation Tower surveying the Uchiha district for any signs of the white beings. They'd engaged contact with the Uchiha clan once before, and who is to say this particular scuffle with his students had not been mere distraction from the actual plot?

He would've prefer to personally ask the Uchiha Military Police Force whether or not they spotted these Zetsu around their district, but Minato knows the Uchiha elders don't like him much as it is, claiming he'd corrupted Obito and the younger Uchiha generations. He doesn't need the Uchiha's relationship with Konoha to worsen should they decide he appears suspicious or accusing of them. Knowing the old lot, they'll want to try and press the issue.

Minato sighs and the note burns to ash in his hands. Turning, he gestures for the Anbu to check up on his students as he makes his way to the next location.

"Sir," the Anbu salutes in acknowledgment and disappears into a swirl of leaves.

This is Minato's Konoha – to ensure he doesn't overlook anything glaring clues, he personally makes a thorough inspection across the whole of the village. It's futile though, because nothing is amiss. Every hint of the Zetsu's presence seem like nothing more than a dream on his students' part.

It's hours later when he finally signals for his Anbu to cease the search. One detaches from the shadows without prompt to relay the message to the Jounin assigned to the mission.

Minato gives him a nod in thanks.

Then, he gives the village a final once-over, flashing through seals placed strategically around his beloved village, before the final tag takes him directly to Sukea's hotel. He'd tagged the entrance when he passed by earlier on, because Obito is not the only one who's impatient to confront Sukea.

He knows his personal Anbu guards will be scrambling to keep up, uncertain where his _Hiraishin_ took him. But they'll find him eventually, with disappointed gazes, frustrated bearings, and unspoken words of complaint. Minato should feel sheepish, but truthfully the buzz through his veins is more of anxiety than guilt. He just can't bear to waste any more time.

The receptionist rises when he strolls through the front doors, white cloak billowing behind him. She bows and utters a long string of formal words in greeting. It's professional and pleasant, but all Minato wants to do is talk over her because her spiel is the last thing he cares about.

"I apologise for dropping in unannounced," he says when he's finally given a chance, "but I have business with one of your guests. A man by the name of Sukea?" His words are calm and slow, nothing like the mess that is his beating heart and squirming gut.

Her response hollows out a gaping hole. "Yes sir. However I am afraid I am unable to help. Sukea-sama checked out a few hours ago."

"Ah," Minato murmurs, because a few hours ago would be right when Obito and Rin stormed into his office, revelation fresh on their mind. Kakashi had fled, hadn't he, the moment his identity had been unwittingly exposed. "Thank you," he says distantly, numb as he retreats out the hotel.

He doesn't stay. He doesn't wait for his two students when they will undoubtedly come to enquire the same from the receptionist and receive identical results. He doesn't wait to hear the response, the implication of Kakashi's swift retreat, twice.

His steps are slow, as he tips his head back to gaze upon the sky and wonders why it's painted so clear, blue, and bright on such a gloomy day.

He wanders to the park and slumps into a wooden bench. It's stiff and cold and uncomfortable to sit on but it never registers, as he curls forward to hold his head in his hands. It is easier to swallow when Minato is able to delude himself that Kakashi never contacted them because he doesn't know better.

Except recent events reveal that he does (or might have, at least).

It seems Kakashi is only playing at ignorance – but why, and what for? No matter how long it takes him to return to them, no matter how broken or jaded he's become without the loving, healing presence of his friends, Minato and Obito and Rin will always welcome him back with open arms.

Minato remembers the child Kakashi had been, too mature for his age. He'd been forced to grown up too quickly after the loss of his father. He'd seen the death as an act of betrayal, and lost faith in the bond called family and in his ability to trust, but Minato had thought Obito had managed to teach Kakashi otherwise in the end.

But perhaps Minato had been wrong.

Maybe Kakashi is still that child who doesn't know how to depend on others, and doesn't know that the strong and unyielding ties of Team Minato will persevere through all circumstances and will never erode from time.

Minato lets out a long breath and presses his back against the wooden backrest of the bench.

A stray mutt wanders over to him, abandoned, exactly like how Minato currently feels. It snuffles, scenting him curiously, nose nudging his limbs in search of food.

There's a small biscuit in his pocket, emergency ration, if you will, when he gets too buried in work and forgets to head out for lunch. Kushina has the habit of slipping small snacks in so that he always has something on hand. It's endearing to know he's loved that much (and she would've done that for Kakashi as well – already does for Obito and Rin whenever they visit).

The mutt gobbles up the treat the moment it's out of its package, then whines pitifully at him for more.

Minato shows him his empty palms ruefully. He cautiously scratches the mutt behind the ears. "Sorry," he tells it. "I don't have any more, but maybe we can commiserate together."

Misery loves company, as the saying goes. Minato gives a distant chuckle.

The mutt cocks its head at him before hopping onto the bench. It's a medium-sized thing with light, golden-brown fur and a strip of white that extends to its muzzle. It has squinty eyes and an itchy paw that keeps swiping at his neck like it realises it's without a collar.

Under Minato's watchful eye, it shifts around on the vacant side of the bench like it owns the place, bumping and prodding into his side until it finds a comfortable spot. Then it lowers its head onto Minato's lap, woeful eyes staring up at him. Minato has a feeling it can sense his radiating dejection – he's being pitied by a dog now.

Minato hopes Kakashi knows what he's reduced him to (and maybe then he'll take responsibility for it by finally coming back).

* * *

Obito is not happy with him.

It's his second meeting with his student after realising Sukea disappeared on them, and Obito has still yet to give Minato anything but terse, short answers whenever he's spoken to. Apologies are not enough, because he would have had a _chance_ to catch Kakashi, if only Minato had not asked of him and Rin to inspect the village, but he took that away from them.

Yet, Minato cannot find himself regretting his decision (truthfully, maybe just a little), because the entirety of Konoha is his responsibility as well.

So the awkwardness between them lingers, stifling and unmovable.

Minato _is_ trying his best to reconcile with Obito, though, don't get him wrong. That is why the two of them are currently wandering down the village street together, looking for a place to eat. Obito is visibly unwilling, the way he keeps his head turned to the side, gazing upon everything from street signs to the gravel beneath his feet – on everything except his sensei.

Minato keeps his smile from waning, and refuses to entertain the bitter taunt in the back of his mind that goads his inability to cherish _any_ of his students. Kakashi is gone, and Obito is drifting away. Who is to say Rin isn't next?

"Where do you want to eat, Obito?" Minato asks.

Obito grunts wordlessly in response.

The frown Minato holds back from his face strains between the shoulder blades like an icy clamp, sore and tight, even though he tries his hardest to ignore it. "Are you sure you want me to choose? I'm sure you're sick of _Ichiraku,"_ he laughs lightly, but it sounds hollow, even to his own ears.

There's no answer, no met gaze. The tension between them keep passersby at a distance. An elderly grandmother looks over and shakes her head pitifully, and Minato wonders what it sight it must be to see the Hokage and his student in such disharmony in the middle of the road.

Minato lets out a huff of breath that accompanies three silent steps, before he turns resolutely towards his student. "Obito," he says, the last of his forced humour dissipating into nothing. "Talk to me," he implores. "Yell at me if you must, but don't keep this locked inside. Why are you angry?"

"Like you don't know why," Obito mutters darkly into his chest.

There's comforting words at the tip of his tongue, and rational in another breath. He settles for both. "I'm sorry. I admit I didn't think he would disappear on us, but at the time the village was in danger. It was one or the other, and don't tell me you wouldn't have regretted it if the Zetsu hadn't left and were attacking the village."

Obito cringes.

Minato continues, "Perhaps he'll be back. If he _is_ Kakashi, he _will_ be back, because no matter what, Konoha is his home and he will always be welcomed here."

There's a long, heavy silence before Obito breaks it.

"I know," Obito snaps at last. "I know it's wrong to pick Kakashi over Konoha, but–" His voice stutters and breaks off. The anger seemed like an illusion when he tries to speak up again, because his voice is so broken and small. "I just– _I miss him_." Obito's head hangs. "It's my fault he's dead. I was too slow. I was _right there_ ," he says, heavy with guilt.

It's unreasonable to blame this all on himself. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known," Minato soothes.

"I told him to take care of Rin. He gave his life for her, because I made him promise!"

"Are you suggesting Kakashi wouldn't have helped Rin otherwise?"

"No!" Obito cries, sounding appalled.

Minato understands this need for self-blame. It's a method of coping, unhealthy though it may be. Obito's guilt has been smoldering in the back of his mind over the years, faint enough for most to think there's nothing more left of it, but that is far from the truth. A nudge and a whisper is all that is needed for it to burst back into the forefront of his mind, and drag him into the endless depression that had once taken ahold of him years ago.

A warm hand curls around Obito's shoulder. "If it's your fault for being too slow, it's equally mine for not watching over those two. You might as well blame Rin for being captured as well."

Obito growls, deep in the back of his throat, so guttural and savage. "But it's not!" he persuades desperately. "You had your own mission to take care of, how would you have known? Rin was a victim, she was already distraught as it was."

"And you already rushed across the _country_ to help them even though your body was still weak from recovering. How is that any less of a reason?" Minato shoots back. He still recalls the frail body that had emerged from the suit Guru guru's artificial body had doubled as – back when that white being was still on friendly terms with Obito – and the way he had stumbled so bonelessly into his arms.

Obito stutters, "Because– because…"

Because nothing except a young man's belief of invincibility. It's an egotistical notion of how the world revolves around him and that he can make a difference in this unfair world that always takes people by surprise. It's an attempt to take control of the uncontrollable.

Which is an admirable endeavour, except failure is guarantee and it only stings so much harder when nothing goes according to plan.

"There was nothing any of us could've done. It was Kakashi's decision to give his life for Rin." Minato takes a deep breath. "And it is Kakashi's decision to hide from us. We–" His voice softened unwittingly, "we have to respect that," he says, and mentions nothing about respecting Kakashi's self-exile _only after_ ensuring the choice is made entirely from Kakashi's own free will.

Nor does he mention the constant checks he's been making around the village every subsequent day, just on the off chance Sukea turns up once more. It's becoming routine, and the small part of Minato that still worries Sukea's a threat, fears a little that he's playing into his hands by being so predictable.

Obito swallows his woes.

"I wanted to tell him thank you, at least," the Uchiha whispers into the wind. For saving Rin, for keeping his promise, for being alive ( _is_ he alive?).

Minato's grip tightens, but any words of agreement or comfort is drowned out by the hasty appearance of an Anbu who gives no pause after his greeting, scrambling to relay the problem. Minato's heart thuds to building adrenaline.

The Zetsu are back.

"So soon?" Obito interjects, because it's unprecedented behaviour.

"Unpredictability keeps us on our toes," Minato replies absentmindedly, trying to locate his nearest tag seal.

Obito grabs his arm. "I'm coming with you."

"Hold tight," the blond only says, no mood to argue.

He knows Obito can hold his own. Readjusting his chakra to accommodate the transport of two men instead of one, they quickly disappear in a flash of yellow.

When they arrive at the edge of the village, it takes them little time to sense the fluctuating chakra not far away. They race to the scene with chakra enhanced jumps that swirl dirt in their wake.

They immediately spot the army of white Zetsu clones invading the edge of their village.

Minato can't see their motive here. They're causing havoc, instilling fear, but there's nothing productive other than catching attention of Konoha's shinobi – which they shouldn't want in the first place considering their constant antagonistic clashes.

Minato surveys the scene and sees Obito frowning beside him. The dark side of the Zetsu is back. It's a half split of black and white once more, no longer the entirely white being that Obito and Rin had encountered previously.

"Where did you go?" Obito demands, because only he would entertain the idea that the enemy would expose his plan if asked directly.

Minato directs orders to his men as Obito keeps it distracted.

There's a curl of its lips as it turns towards the Uchiha. Its white side shows more emotion, considering its wider, toothier grin. "Don't think you leaving hindered Madara's plans," the white side replies laughing, answering nothing. "You'll be back, one way or another."

"Shut up about his stupid plans," Obito growls, aggravated, tired of their continual insistence. They reference it so often, like a taunt or ominous foreshadowing.

"You're just as stubborn as his reincarnate," the black side chuckles.

Obito narrows his eye. "Who's? Madara's?"

"I wonder."

Then abruptly, there's a surge of chakra that turns the ground unstable. The Zetsu clones stumble in place, making easy pickings for Minato's men who have long prepared for the localised earthquake. However, the main Zetsu is unperturbed; his feet sink a few inches into the tree branch he is standing on, locked in place.

It _appears_ as though that will hinder him from dodging. Alas, that is not so in the least.

When two Anbu rush forward on both sides of him to trap him in place, tanto unsheathed, Zetsu only gives a low chuckle and slips easily through whole of the branch itself. He lands on the ground without a sound.

Considering Konoha's lush landscape, the way the Zetsu is able to traverse through nature with such ease is vexing to defend against.

Minato darts over.

Unfortunately, his charge is cut short. Multiple large roots emerge from the ground, like thick, deadly sharp tentacles. The moments are sync and instantaneous. Minato flips himself mid-air and slices with his kunai, but the moment the log falls free from obstructing his view, another is already taking its place to stab towards him.

Dodging is difficult, the way the roots curls around their limbs like vicious snakes coiling around its prey.

The only one who isn't continually evading these perilous roots is Obito with his spinning Mangekyou. Every attack slips through his intangible form, while he takes calms steps forward towards the enemy. Zetsu notices him, of course, but can't do anything but try to retreat further away, never letting his attack fade. Because the moment there's a pause, it's not just Obito who will be on him, but Minato and the rest of his men.

In his head, Minato counts the passing minutes. One… three… five _—_ Minato flings out a kunai with an explosive note tied to its end. The clearing from the blast gives Obito time to readjust to his sudden lack of intangibility, and the smoke acts as cover for the Uchiha to fling his kusarigama at Zetsu.

The chains coil on mark and Obito tugs hard to keep him in place. He tries for a quick _katon_ , but though the main-Zetsu body is restrained, the towering roots are left unhindered, thrashing around him.

"Obito, above!" Minato warns.

Death descends on Obito.

Obito immediately drops his half formed justu in favour of escaping. However, his attempt is thwarted when Zetsu unexpectedly jerks in his restraints, yanking Obito unsteadily forwards. Obito curses and hastily lets go of the kusarigama, but it's already too late to regain balance in time.

A hit scraps Minato painfully across the shoulder, but he pays it no heed, silently urging his swiftly thrown kunai to reach on time.

Dust kicks up and prickles his eyes.

The kunai finally makes contact.

"Obito!" Minato cries, already teleporting to spot. He squints through the haze and at first his heart drops to see nothing, but then there's movement in the corner of his vision, and there Obito is, safely in the hands of the last person he expects.

A long tan scarf flutters in the wind. Sukea smiles at Minato, shifting Obito until he's securely behind him.

The gaze Obito subjects the other man to is too large and disbelieving.

"You– you're here. You didn't–" the Uchiha stutters.

"Obito, focus," Minato warns, just as much for himself as it is for his student, because the enemy is still present and the battlefield is no place for wandering minds.

"Should I help?" Sukea offers. His fingers go through the sequences of a simple _katon._ The building chakra draws Minato's attention, jolting familiar tingles across the hairs of his skin.

It's the feel of Kakashi. Minato will never mistaken that.

He subjects Sukea to a fleeting glance.

Zetsu's attack suddenly pulls back.

"Mmm, that was close," Zetsu murmurs. "I'll play with you next time." Then there's an ominously deep chuckle as Zetsu slips back into the ground.

Sukea's chakra disperses into nothing, his target no longer present.

But Minato is not as merciful, driving a rasengan into the mossy ground in pursuit. Soil and grass kick up from the ground and tornado around them. A hint of white catches his eyes and an Anbu leaps into the fray to seize him.

A burst of a rapidly expanding tree shoots from the ground and barrels into the Anbu's stomach. The Anbu chokes from depleted breath while Zetsu slips past him. But Minato is not there for mere decoration. There's already a three-pronged kunai protruding from the ground beside the black and white being.

Minato twists his chakra, quickly reappearing before it. His hand darts out, hiraishin seal ready to tag–

"Get back!" Sukea shouts, and Minato reacts instinctively, trusting Kakashi's word.

He doesn't quite see what Zetsu had prepared to do, and it's already gone the second he turns back onto it. Minato curses silently to himself. He waves a hand and from the corner of his eyes, his Anbu only shake their head in response.

Zetsu is lucky this time.

With another gesture, Minato's Anbu spread out around them. The only three who remain are Obito, Sukea, and himself.

Obito hesitates, swallowing one breath after another. All care for the world is forgotten in favour of this brown-haired man. The Uchiha plants himself before the man and stares intently, as though trying to mentally substitute his hair colour for the correct shade of silver and to imagine a mask upon his open face.

Minato holds himself from crowding along with Obito, because who knows if that will cause Sukea to flee once more?

Sukea holds himself cautiously, light on his feet, eyeing them both.

"Why– why did you run away? Why are you back? Why did you wait so long before coming home?" Obito demands in a rush of words that jumble onto each other.

There's a noncommittal shrug as Sukea blinks wordlessly at him. Then, "I'm back now," he says, sounding too much like a question.

"Of course you are! I'll track you down across the country if I have to. You stupid jerk. I can't believe you tried to run." He chokes from the lack of air, because he's forgotten to breathe. "Kakashi. _Kakashi_ , you idiot _._ Don't leave us again, please," Obito says, like those long, long months after Kakashi's sacrifice when Obito drifted aimlessly during the days, and screamed himself raw during the nights, with an arm reached out, hand grasping at nothing because Kakashi had long slipped through his feeble fingers. "It _is_ Kakashi, right?" he murmurs because he is still so utterly quiet, and it's nothing like their teenage years fill of endless bickering.

But there really isn't a need to ask and nothing to confirm, because like Minato, Obito felt the familiar pull of Kakashi's chakra as Sukea had form his _katon_. They'd spent enough years together as teammates for Obito to be able to recognise Kakashi's chakra without a doubt.

Sukea exhales, posture dropping with it. But his eyes stays fixed to Obito's face while Obito stares back.

Lips pull up, and Sukea suddenly smiles, if a smile is like a grimace full of hesitance and uncertainty and unspoken confirmation. There's an aborted movement; a half step forward, a raised hand that extends out but still too far to reach.

Obito completes the motion for him, closing in.

"Kakashi," Obito breathes, thick. " _You're alive."_ His arm stretches forward in the beginnings of an embrace, the tips of his fingers brushing against the solid form of his best friend.

Kakashi mirrors the motion, right hand extended _—_

 _—_ _and then the whole world falls apart._

Minato sees the moment it changes; the moment Kakashi's muddled expression sharpens into something icy and jagged. The razor edges of his lips pull into a cruel smirk that sets his stomach curling. But by then it's too late, and Kakashi's approaching hand tenses and jabs forward, chakra flowing an afterimage in its speed.

The fingers rip through sinew and muscle and pale skin, as blood oozes down his arm, staining the green coat a muddy crimson colour. And while Obito is held tight by that skewered blow, stilled motionless in shock, Kakashi's left hand is already plunging unforgivingly towards Obito's single right eye, fingers curled ready to pluck out his prize.

In the far distance, a dog barks, and that's all Minato can hear.

* * *

 _a/n: Oh wow wow wow, the reviews and love for chapter one; I think that's the best response I've gotten for a fic, yet. You have no idea how much that means to me~ That's what makes writing and posting worthwhile!_

 _(Also, anyone confused about the ending and can't wait for a proper explanation, re: that scene in canon involving Sakura and 'Neji' talking about Tonton.)_


End file.
